Dragonball Quest
by Mr. Saz
Summary: Summary different. Set in an AU universe with no Z Fighters, this follows the adventures of the saiyanblooded Ima brothers and their friends and allies as the face off with the forces of darkness! GALACTIC GAMES FINISHED! Sorry about the wait... heh...
1. Author's Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any ideas that are trademarks of Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Todomeda Kevito, Spawnot, Necro, or Blizzard. They all belong to their respective creators. I DO own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai, so if you wanna use'em, ASK!!!

_Hello, and welcome one and all to Dragonball Quest! Now, I'm sure you all know the many adventures of Goku and the gang, and this is based on the same principles, of chi fighting, Dragonballs, and most importantly, good versus evil. However, this fic is COMPLETELY different from any other fic that you've seen before, as it is an epic saga WITH VERY FEW MEMBERS OF THE ORIGINAL Z CAST IN IT!!! The characters from Z that **will** be in this fic will be Kami-sama (no Piccolo), Enma-sama (King Yemma), and Kaioshin (Supreme Kai). They will all play minimal roles in the story, but they are needed to make things work._

This fic follows the tale of Ima Ryditz, a young saiyan boy who will one day be crowned the strongest in the universe, along with a cast of unforgettable characters, such as the Ryditz's young, naïve brother Sazot, the emotionless Wei Diablowong, and the evil half-demon Spawnot. I created some of the OC's, but others created many of the heroes and reoccurring villains. I won't mention their names here to protect their privacy, but rest assured that I know that without these fine fellows, this story would be sunk! Anyway, on with the show!


	2. Diablowong Saga Intro

And so begins that tale of Ima Ryditz. Take note that this is going to be the shortest of all sagas, and bear with me. The Spawnot saga that follows will be at least 3 times as long as the Diablowong saga, if not longer.

**Diablowong Saga Character List:**

**Name:** Ima Ryditz

**Race:** Saiyan

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 6

**Signature Attack:** Bronze Ray Blast

**Bio:** One of two prodigies in his age group, Ryditz has the unusual ability to comprehend, turn back, and even mimic his opponent's fighting style. Ryditz's main rival at this point in his life would be Wei Diablowong.

**Quote:** Here it comes! My true strength, no less!

**Name:** Wei Diablowong

**Race:** Saiyan

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 6 1/2

**Signature Attack:** Arctic Blitz

**Bio:** Along with Ryditz, Diablowong the strongest fighter in his age group. Diablowong is prideful at this point in life, and views Ryditz as a threat to his superiority. Diablowong can slightly chill the air around him, and uses this to his advantage in his most powerful attack, the Artic Blitz.

**Quote:** C'mon, kid. Give it up! You're outta your league!

**Today, on Dragonball Quest:**

Meet Ima Ryditz, as he enters the Saiyan Corps, along with the egolistical Wei Diablowong. Which of these two will make it through the ranks, and win the tournament which will decide their fates?


	3. 1: Battle Prodigy

Dragonball Quest

_Diablowong Saga_

Battle Prodigy 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. He belongs to his respective creator.

Apparagiz wiped the sleep from his eyes as he monitored what was going on in the recruit-testing site. His partner, Atata, announced "All new recruits report to the saibamen testing grounds NOW!" Apparagiz turned to Atata. "So, whaddaya think of this batch 'o newbs?" Atata looked back, and shook her head. "They may have potential. Not the brightest generation ever, I think." Apparagiz turned away from the female. "Well, let's get'em tested already! Recruit 1, Stewa Liik, go!" The scouter built into the building read the recruit's power level, which was 320. "Meh, average" Apparagiz mumbled, pressing a button that dropped a seed into the room, then dumped soil on the seed, then dropped water. Within a few minutes, a saibamen was hopping and raring to go, with a power level of 1,200, read the scouter. After trying to fight for a few minutes, the kid was defeated, and dragged off to the infirmary, where he was placed in a rejuvenation tank, or a "rejuv," as the teccies called it. Next to the recruit's name and number was the recorded power level and time it took to be defeated by the saibamen.

After 5 more recruits went through the process, a new one came up. He had black hair, like all saiyans, yet instead of a spike pattern, it hung down to about ear level. He wore what all other recruits wore: a black spandex body glove, with a shoulder pad-less armor chest plate. Apparagiz took one look at him, and announced "#7, Wei Diablowong, your turn!" Diablowong walked in, his eyes seeming to boast. The scouter read his power, which appeared on the screen in front of the two recruiters: 2,000. "NO WAY!!!" Apparagiz shouted. "That's half of MY power! There's no way that that brat could be that powerful!" "The scouter may be broken, we'll have to see how he does against the saibamen…"Atata replied, shaken herself at the boy's power, which was equal to her own! Diablowong strode forward, smirking. He dashed towards the saibamen, and grabbed it by the throat, threw it against the wall, and then started pummeling it mercilessly with punches. I wasn't long before he stopped, and admired his handiwork. Yup, the enemy was dead. Diablowong walked back to the waiting area, smiling calmly.

10 recruits later, Apparagiz called out "Okay, next recruit! #18… Ima Ryditz!!!" A young saiyan boy walked out, wearing the armor, and turned to face his opponent. His hairstyle was unlike anything Apparagiz had ever seen. There were 2 locks on either side, a big lock that was over a smaller lock, with 3 spikes in between the 2 big locks of hair. The scouter read his power to be 650. "Hm, he should do fairly well," Atata commented. The saibamen started to attack, and Ryditz desperately tried to fight back, but he was getting beaten down. Ryditz was finally knocked down, and got up. Then, he did something no ever expected he would do. He fell into a stance that mirrored that of the saibamen's. "What's he doing?" Apparagiz wondered aloud, as the saibamen began once more to attack. However, this time, Ima caught all of the saibamen's blows, and even got in a few attacks. The boy then held out his pointer finger, and let out a cry, firing a bronze blast from it that hit the saibamen and detonated. When the smoke cleared, the saibamen was dead. The 2 recruiters looked in amazement at the boy. Then, Atata turned to enter the data in, but her face paled when her eyes noticed that a new number had appeared on the scouter reading: 2,300.


	4. 2: Final Bout

Dragonball Quest

_Diablowong Saga_

Final Bout 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. He belongs to his respective creator.

A lot had happened in the following year since testing. The recruits had gotten stronger, faster, and more powerful in every regard. However, Ryditz and Diablowong surpassed even grown soldiers. It was apparent that these two were going to be the bright stars of their time. Just yesterday, each had made it to the final round of the elite tournament. Now, it was time to see who truly was stronger.

People started to make bets, and after all was in place, the scouter read both of the saiyans' power levels. Ryditz's was clocked at 2,690, and Diablowong's at 2,750. Diablowong eyed his opponent, and smirked. "C'mon kid, give it up! You're way outta your league!" He shouted. "Tell that to me after I pound you in!" Ryditz taunted back. Diablowong's smirk fell, and he dashed at his enemy. Ryditz caught Diablowong's fist, and replied with a high kick, which Diablo ducked under. Diablowong freed his fist from Ryditz's grasp and kneed Ryditz in the gut in the same second, and then kicked Ryditz's limp body away. Ryditz picked himself up, gasping. "See what you're up against?" Diablowong boasted. Ryditz didn't reply, he just jumped and landed in front of Diablowong. Ryditz smirked, and yelled "LIGHTNING FIST!!!" before unleashing a barrage of lightning fast punches into Wei's torso and face. Diablowong stumbled back, and wiped his mouth, to find that it had a trickle of blood running down it. "Oh, you're ASKING FOR IT!!!" Diablowong rushed again, but this time, Ryditz fell on his back before the blow came, and did a double kick on Wei's unprotected stomach, which sent the older saiyan flying high into the air. Diablowong reoriented himself in midair, and landed on his feet. "Wh-what's going on… It's like his power increased just like that or something…" Diablowong then smirked, thinking "_Well, he won't remain the leader for long! Not after my special attack…_" Suddenly, an arctic-blue aura surrounded his body, as the air temperature around him started to lower. Ryditz caught on, and had powered into a golden aura, and shifted into an X-bracing position, with his right hand starting to glow a copper color. Diablowong raised both his hands, shouting "ARTIC BLITZ!!!" while Ryditz pointed out his finger, using the same move he did to defeat the saibamen, shouting "BRONZE RAY BLAST!!!" A navy-colored beam fired from Diablo's hands, while Ryditz's finger fired a bronze beam. The two attacks collided, and ground against each other for some time. However, Ryditz's beam was slowly starting to overtake Diablowong's. "NO WAY!!! NO!!!" Diablo shouted, his beam giving way to the slightly more powerful Bronze Ray Blast, sending him down, unconscious. The crowd fell silent. The newest champion of the Elite Tournament was also the strongest of his age. Ima Ryditz had won.


	5. Spawnot Saga Intro

I warned you, did I not, that this was short, didn't I? Anyway, This is where things will start to get interesting. Diablowong will be, for the remainder of the fic, an ally (or maybe not… mwahaha) and I'll add 2 new heroes: Ryditz's younger brother, Ima Sazot, and someone who will grow to be Ryditz's closest friend, Todomeda Kevito. This will also introduce Ryditz's archenemy, Spawnot, and his group, who he calls the Doom Riders. Anyway, Expect these Author's Notes, Power Level Charts, and Character lists at the end of each saga. When this fic ends, I'll add the master PL chart. And unlike most fics, I will update this fic, not by chapters, but by sagas. Anyway, until next time!

_**Dragon Ball Quest Power Levels:**_

Diablowong Saga 

_**Ima Ryditz:**_

**Vs. Saibamen, Unsure:** 650

**Vs. Saibamen, Confident:** 2,300

**Vs. Diablowong:** 2,690

**Vs. Diablowong Full Power:** 2,930

During Bronze Ray Blast: 3,010 

_**Wei Diablowong:**_

**Vs. Saibamen:** 2,000

Vs. Ryditz: 2,750 

**During Artic Blitz:** 3,000

_**Apparagiz:**_

**PL:** 4,000

_**Atata:**_

**PL:** 2,000

_**Saibamen:**_

**PL:** 1,200

_**Stewa Liik:**_

**PL:** 320

Spawnot Saga Character List 

**Name:** Ima Ryditz

**Race:** Saiyan

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 11

**Signature Attack:** Bronze Ray Blast

**History:** At age 11, Ryditz is already showing potential for great things, barely winning the Elite Tournament 5 years ago after defeating his rival, Diablowong. He has since then started to treat Diablowong as a friend, and has been both a father and a brother to Sazot after their parents both lost their lives on a secret mission. Little does Ryditz know how he will be tested in the upcoming year.

**Quote:** First, you kill my friend! Then, you hurt my brother! How much do you think I could take before I exploded!

**Name:** Ima Sazot

**Race:** Saiyan

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 4

**Signature Attack:** Moon Blast

**History:** Ryditz's younger brother, Sazot is very innocent, and views his brother as the "bestest person in the whole wide galaxy." However, Sazot possesses strange powers that no one can comprehend, and he'll need them as the evil Spawnot threatens all that he holds dear…

**Quote:** YAY!!! C'MON BIG BROTHER!!! LET'S TRAIN!!!

**Name:** Wei Diablowong

**Race:** Saiyan

**Gender:** Male

**Signature Attack:** Arctic Blitz

**History:** Ima Ryditz's first true rival, Wei Diablowong lost to Ryditz in the final round of the Elite Tournament 5 years ago, and has since trained himself to not feel emotions, so that he is not hindered by overconfidence in battle. However, unwittingly, he has grown to trust Ryditz like a friend, and is willing to do anything to see him safe.

**Quote:** I am as cold as a blizzard, and equally as unforgiving.

**Name:** Todomeda Kevito

**Race:** Earthling

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 10

**Signature Attack:** Spirit Gun

**History:** The strongest human alive, Kevito has been chi training from an early age, and has been waiting for the time to test his strength. His greatest love is Japanese Cartoons. In his spare time, you'll seldom find him without a manga or anime DVD.

**Quote:** So, you saiyans have finally decided to show up, eh? Well, I've got some news for you! I'm not gonna let you sell this planet!

**Name:** Spawnot

**Race:** 1/2 Namek, 1/2 Demon

**Gender:** ???

**Age:** 45

**Signature Attack:** Reaver Blast

**History:** A mysterious monster bent on total universal devastation. Spawnot's greatest joy is hearing people scream. He also happens to be one of the most feared beings in the universe.

**Quote:** Heh heh heh… Well, if you're that eager to die, then I suppose I'll have to finish this quick!

**Name:** Blizzard

**Race:** Changeling

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 21

**Signature Attack:** Death Cannon

**History:** Spawnot's faithful lieutenant, Blizzard will do anything for his boss. The closest thing he has to a friend is Necro.

**Quote:** I hope you beg for mercy before I kill you!

**Name:** Necro

**Race:** Android

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 10

**Signature Attack:** Shotgun Attack

**History:** Spawnot's left-hand man, Necro seemingly has no limit to his stamina. The closest person to him is Blizzard. He is loyal to a fault, and has a strange connection the Ima's past…

**Quote:** Hey! Hey! This one's MINE!!!

**Next Time on Dragonball Quest:**

Ima Ryditz prevailed at the Elite Tournament 5 years ago, and a lot has changed since then. Ryditz has been orphaned, along with his new younger brother, Sazot. However, his new lifestyle will rapidly change when a mysterious alien attacks Sazot when the 4-year-old Sazot on his way home after running an errand. Just who is the mysterious alien, and how is he related to a mysterious outlaw wanted for slaughtering millions? Find out on the next Dragonball Quest!!!


	6. 3: 5 Years Pass

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

5 Years Pass… 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

A little boy of 4 years was holding a ball of light. He had black eyes, hair that stuck up in every direction possible with a color to match his eyes, and an expression of concentration on his face. He saw a rock fly up, and then he threw the light ball. It hit home, disintegrating the rock. He heard a clapping sound. "Bravo, bro, bravo!" He turned to face his brother, who was smiling. "Thanks Ryditz! I'm getting' a WWHHOOOLLEE lot better!" Ryditz's smile turned to a grin. Could this kid be ANY cuter? "Yup, you sure are, Sazot, you sure are…"

Wei Diablowong was deep in meditation. A blue aura flared around him, and gave an outsider the impression that his hair was an arctic blue, not jet-black, its true color. He stopped focusing, and instead turned to ponder on the events that had transpired in his life so far. 5 years ago he had lost to Ima Ryditz in the Elite Tournament. He was still considered elite-rank, just not the 1 elite. He deserved it too. He had been too confident in that battle, and had severely underestimated Ima's abilities in that battle. His blindness didn't allow him to see that Ima had surpassed him in power. Now, 5 years later, Ima and himself had gotten better, though they hadn't trained as much in recent years, Diablowong training himself to not feel emotions, and Ryditz, taking care of his new brother. What was ironic was that the Imas were the closest things to friends that Diablowong had. He didn't know how it happened. Maybe it was that they had sparred with each other to keep their strength up, and the bond had gone from there. He'd never know…

In deep space, a ship made its way towards Vegeta. The course itself wasn't plotted: it was just a random stop. Inside it, a young man worked the controls. He had a slender frame, and striking blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of old jeans. He reached out to press a few buttons, then relaxed at his chair, whistling. "BOO!" Came a voice from behind, but the man wasn't fazed. "Don't see why you keep on trying, Blizzard…" the man muttered. "You're no fun," Blizzard muttered, taking a seat in the co-pilot's chair. Blizzard was a Changling, though sometimes his race was referred to as Icers. Blizzard was short, with a relatively flat fact, with two horns extending 45 degrees off to the right or left, with a glossy teal dome for the top of his head. He was wearing a saiyan battle jacket with shoulder pads. "So, Necro, how long until you think we reach this 'Vegetable,' or whatever." "Next few days, mebbe?" Necro replied. "So, Saiyans this time, huh? Spawnot sure like irony, no doubt," Blizzard said with a menacing chuckle. Necro joined him. "Yeah, the hunters are about to become the hunted!"


	7. 4: Blizzard, Ambush Master

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

Blizzard, Ambush Master 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belongs to their respective creators.

Sazot flew home as fast as he could! He had to eat! He was hungry! Sazot had a big bag of groceries in his hand. Wait until he showed his brother that he could buy groceries too! Soon, maybe Ryditz would let him cook food soon! Sazot would bake cakes for every meal! Lunch, Dinner, Breakfast, midnight snack, 4:20 PM snack… Then, he was sent down by an energy blast!

Blizzard smirked. That was all too easy. Of course, the saiyan was young… Then, the kid got up. "_How the hell did he survive that?_" Blizzard thought, as Sazot turned to look at him. "That wasn't… very NICE!" Sazot shouted, a white aura surrounding him. Blizzard looked at him, amused. "Aw, did the little baby not take his nap today?" "**I'M NOT A BABY!**" Sazot screamed, dashing at Blizzard, and head-hammering him into the ground. Before Blizzard could register what happened, Sazot had done a knee-drop attack on him, and had jumped back, in a fighting stance. Blizzard glared at him. "You're ask-" "LIGHTNING FIST!" Blizzard found himself on the receiving end of a barrage of lightning-quick punches. His armor was cracked in several places. "_What is this kid… Better check the scouter… WHAT! 1,700! No wonder… Better go to full power now!_" Blizzard stood up, and let out a roar, a purple aura surrounding his body. He lunged at Sazot, and knocked him into a mountain. "Ow…" Sazot moaned. He'd never been hit THAT hard before! "Now… Die you bastard!" Blizzard growled, pointing his index finger at Sazot, a purple orb glowing on it. "Death-" "ARTIC BLITZ!" A blue-white blast hit Blizzard from the side, sending him sprawling. Sazot's eyes lit up. "Mr. Wei!"

Wei Diablowong turned to look at the younger Ima. "Stay put. You're no match for this guy." He strode forward, showing no emotion on his face. "Go get him, Mr. Wei!" "Prepare to die. No one hurts those I care about," Diablo stated, before rushing at Blizzard. Blizzard punched, hitting Wei on the face. Diablo skidded back, and then charged a white orb on his hand. "Life-Freezing BLAST!" The white orb flew at Blizzard, and hit him. Instead of the usual painful sensation that normally occurs after being hit with a chi blast, Blizzard instead found that his legs were frozen solid! He struggled to move, to no avail, as Diablowong charged another orb, his flaring blue aura giving his opponent the appearance of Diablo having blue hair and eyes. "You will find that I am as cold as a winter storm, and also as unforgiving. ARCTIC BLITZ!" For a second time, a whitish-blue blast flew at Blizzard. However, after the dust from the explosion settled, there was an energy field surrounding Blizzard. "Necro!" the changling yelled. "How's about I take it from here," Necro said, smirking. "…" Blizzard remained silent, instead focusing on getting out of the ice. Diablowong shifted into a fighting position. "You rock Mr. Wei!" could be heard in the background, as Necro made the "come get me" hand gesture. Diablowong charged.


	8. 5: Necro, Cold as Steel

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

Necro, Cold as Steel 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

Diablowong's fist met thin air as Necro ducked, then did a roundhouse kick that knocked Diablowong off guard. Necro then brought his foot into Diablowong's gut, the other then slammed into the saiyan's face, knocking Diablowong across the ground. "MR. WEI!" came a cry as Sazot saw his friend fall. Necro smirked, as Diablowong picked himself up. "You know, you can't win. That little freezing stunt of yours drained more power then you thought, apparently, and you're going to lose because of it," Necro stated. "Really?" Diablowong retorted, holding out his hand, a white orb forming on his palm. "LIFE-FREEZING…" Necro grinned. "**BLAAAAAAAST!**" The white ray hit the android dead-on, and the area was covered by fog. When the fog lifted, Necro was as he was before, as if nothing had touched him. "… I don't suppose you wouldn't mind telling me **how** you pulled that off…" Diablo muttered. "If you insist. I am an android, and I simply raised my internal body temperature when your blast him. It melted instantly, and here we are." Diablowong knew that after two Life-Freezing Blasts, he was not going to be powerful enough to face off with Necro. Then, salvation arrived.

Ima Ryditz eyed his two foes warily. "So, these're the guys who attacked you, huh?" "Yes, the changeling is out of commission, but the other one is an android," Diablowong explained. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Ryditz replied, and he dashed to attack Necro. Necro also dashed, and the two met in a fist lock, they bounced back, into their respective fighting stances. "_Alright, lesse what this chump's PL is with my scanner… WHAT? NO WAY! HE **CAN'T** BE 3500!_" Ryditz, seeing a lapse in the enemy's guard, made his move, he did an uppercut to the abodomen, followed by a barrage of punches to the stomach, with an accompanying cry of "LIGHTNING FIST!" Then came a kick to the head, but Necro caught it, and threw the young saiyan back at his comrades. Ryditz righted himself just in time, and was prepared to continue when the came a shout, the voice roaring, "**HALT!**" The android immediately stepped down, as a third figure stepped forward. His skin was the color of blood, with penetrating eyes that had white pupils and black whites. He had an angular nose, and below it, and handlebar mustache framed his mouth. On his head were two horns, which curved slightly upward. He was wearing a black robe, and seemed to give off a menacing aura. His voice was a deep, dark, rasping growl that which you might image belonged to the monster under the bed and the bogeyman. "A-are you sure you wanna dirty your hands on…" "Yes, he was stronger then YOU, so he might be fun…" the being finished, then turned to face Ryditz. "Now, little saiyan, let's see how long you last against me…" "WHO are you…" Ryditz growled. "I am Spawnot. I am your **DOOM!**" the monster roared as a crimson power aura surrounded his body.


	9. 6: Spawnot, the HalfDemon

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

Spawnot, the Half-Demon 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

A blood-red light surrounded Spawnot's body, sending waves of power off him. Even though Ryditz, Sazot, and Diablowong couldn't read chi, they still felt it: a dark, terrible power. "_Well,_" Ryditz thought, "_here goes!_" The saiyan charged, and threw a kick at Spawnot, who jumped over the attack. The demon did a flip over Ryditz, and Ryditz did a spin kick, which Spawnot blocked with his forearm. Ryditz turned and unleashed a barrage pf punches and kicks, which Spawnot dodged. Ryditz jumped back, and yelled "LIGHTNING FIST!" However, Spawnot caught the first punch, and rammed his own fist into the younger combatant's stomach. Ryditz spat a mixture of saliva and blood, and fell to his knees when Spawnot let go of him.

"Big brother's hurt!" Sazot shouted, and he tried to dash to Ryditz's side, but was restrained by Diablowong. "Lemme GO!" Sazot screamed in frustration. "No. You'd only make Ryditz worry about your safety if you try," Diablowong stated, "But we should give Ryditz some of out chi. He might be able to defeat Spawnot if we can recharge him to his max. Let your chi flow into my hand." Sazot did so, knowing that Diablowong was older and smarter then him. He knew what he was doing! Diablowong then added some of his own energy, and lobbed the glowing orb of light, yelling to Ryditz "Catch!"

Ryditz grabbed the glowing energy, and felt it sink into his body. He jumped up, a golden power aura surrounding him. "Hey, Spawnot! You ready for round two?" he shouted. Spawnot smirked, and fell into a fighting stance.

Blizzard, with his legs still frozen, looked to Necro. "Does this guy stand a chance against Boss?" "I dunno, lemme check," the android replied. "Hahaha! Nope! His current power level is 4,000!" "4,000? Heh, that's just half of what he'll need to take boss on!

Ryditz opened the battle by holding out his hand, and letting lose a chi orb, which Spawnot swatted into the distance. The orb was diversion, as Ryditz beset his opponent with another Lightning Fist barrage. Spawnot staggered back from the blow, only to be struck by Ryditz's foot, which sent him sliding along the ground. Ryditz then fell into a "X-brace" position, his aura glowing bronze. "I'm gonna finish this now! BRONZE RAY BLAST!" Ryditz held out his finger, and fired a big bronze beam. Spawnot jumped back, holding out a hand, and firing a scythe-shaped gray blast, roaring "REAVER BLAST!" The two attacks met, and while they strained against each other for a good 10 seconds, the bronze beam was overpowered by the opposing attack. Ryditz was flung against the ground, bouncing three times before skidding to a halt, arms, legs, and face all having trickles of blood run down them. Spawnot gave an evil grin, and let out a malicious laugh that chilled the saiyans to the bone. This, definitely, was not good.


	10. 7: Diablowong's Sacrifice

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

Diablowong's Sacrifice 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

"HEH HEH HAH HAH! Is that it?" Spawnot laughed, smirking at the saiyans who dared to oppose him. Ima Ryditz was on the ground, with only half of Spawnot's true power. Wei Diablowong might have been a match for a half-powered Spawnot, but with his power resting at roughly a quarter of its maximum, he posed no threat. And little Ima Sazot could never even DREAM of hurting him. Spawnot was in full control of the situation.

Ryditz picked himself off the ground, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. He panted for a bit, and got into a fighting stance. "Heh heh heh! Don't tell me you want more!" Spawnot shouted, grinning evilly. But Ryditz held his stance, and phased out of sight, and reappeared behind Spawnot. Before he could land a hit, Spawnot did a backhand punch, sending Ryditz skidding across the floor. Ryditz got back up, and did another _zanzoken_ invisible jump in front of Spawnot, and unleashed his "Lightning Fist" attack. Spawnot blocked each punch, and did a _zanzoken_ of his own. Confused, Ryditz looked around, and was hammered from behind by Spawnot. Ryditz got up, and flew into the air, unleashing a rain of chi orbs that enveloped Spawnot in a cloud of smoke. Ryditz panted, looking at the cloud expectantly. "RYDITZ! LOOK OUT!" Sazot shouted. Ryditz turned, and looked, fear in his eyes, at an evil, smirking face, holding a chi orb in front of his face. "Die," Spawnot growled.

Suddenly, he was hit by a white blast that froze him solid. Ryditz looked down at Wei Diablowong. "That won't hold him long! Take Sazot, and go! I'll keep him occupied as long as I can!" Ryditz landed on the ground next to his friend. "But, Diablowong, you'll-" "I know the consequences of my actions. I know I'm going to die. But I'd rather only one of us dies, if there is chance you can get away. You're the only one who has a chance of stopping this monster someday." "Diablowong…" "GO!" Ryditz was surprised. He looked in Diablowong's eyes, and saw tears gathering in the corners. "Thank you, my friend…" "**GO!**" Ryditz nodded, and grabbed Sazot by the waist, and flew off. "Wait! Why is Mr. Wei staying there?" Sazot asked, looking up at his older brother. "…" Ryditz looked at his brother, unsure of what to say. How could he tell his little brother that they were leaving their only friend to die?

Wei Diablowong looked at the Imas flying into the distance. "Good luck, Ryditz." He turned back to Spawnot, who had broken free of the ice block that he was imprisoned in. "LIFE-FREEZING BLAST!" Ice once again enveloped the demon.

Necro and Blizzard watched on. "Shouldn't you go help him?" Blizzard asked Necro. "You know how boss is about that. We don't go in unless he orders us to." Necro replied.

Spawnot yet again broke free. "Heh! Why do you keep on trying? You should know by now that your efforts are futile!" Spawnot shouted. "LIFE-FREEZING BLAST!" Diablowong yelled. Spawnot dodged this time, and picked Diablowong up by the neck. "Now, my dear saiyan, I believe it's time for you to take a little nap in hell," Spawnot murmured, then he stuck his hand through Diablowong's body, his fist emerging from the other side coated in blood. He brought the hand back, and threw Diablowong into a nearby mountain, which crumbled upon the near-dead hero. "Now, to finish him…" Spawnot muttered, firing a blast that incinerated the mountain's remains, along with the body of Diablowong. The demon looked around, then, he realized why the saiyan had kept firing ice attacks at him. "Damn! He wasn't trying to kill me! He was buying them time! DAMN HIM!" Spawnot turned to Necro. "**Where are they?**" he screamed. "North, 90 demos," Necro replied. "Damn! They can't get away!" Spawnot shouted, firing up a red aura. "Wait! Their power is in the air… They're in space!" Necro shouted. "DAMN IT ALL!" Spawnot roared, throwing a chi orb at another mountain, destroying it. "Their readings have left my scanner range, Boss," Necro stated. "Damn… well, I suppose I'll find him sooner or later… Let's have some fun, and then get back to the ship. Necro, input the saiyans' outbound trajectory. Those saiyans can't be allowed to live. I have a reputation to uphold." Spawnot took a moment to free Blizzard from his icy trap, then the three headed towards a nearby city, to cause some carnage (or in their words, 'to have some fun').


	11. 8: Into the Deadman's Passage

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

Into the Deadman's Passage 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

Capsule Corporation, or CC, the largest manufacturer of technology on Earth, and in the northern quadrant of the universe, had created the spaceship. It could house and feed 2 saiyans for up to 2 weeks, and had a navigational computer already programmed with several crossroad planets, such as the medical planet Vidal, and the merchant's haven of Earth. Inside the said ship are two saiyan boys, mourning the loss of their friend.

Ima Ryditz found that dealing with Wei Diablowong's death was near unbearable. It hadn't been so bad when his father, Ima Gregotto had died. Father hadn't been that close, and although Ryditz did learn the family battle technique from Gregotto, Gregotto had always been on one mission or another. The Ima boys hadn't known a mother. It was usually the two of them… and Diablowong. And now, Diablowong was gone.

Their ship was floating perilously close towards the Deadman's Passage, a lethal space route that was riddled with mini black holes. While not as big or influential as bigger holes, smaller black holes could still eat entire ships alive. The Deadman's Passage thus, wasn't well traveled, except for those outside the law. One wrong turn in the Deadman's Passage, and you'd find yourself in front of Enma-sama faster then you could say "the grim."

The ship shuddered, as a pirate vessel docked to it. The door burst open, and two muscular aliens walked into the room, both with red skin and white mullets. They were Jheesians, and were reported to be formidable fighters. Ryditz turned to the two, and prepared to fight. However, both were thrust aside by a mean looking alien, half of his gery face misshapen and scarred. "Well, boy, think you can tangle with pirates? I'm Cap'n Zurgaal, and you'd best be handin' over any valuables you have before you find yourself in the land down under… **way** down under." The other two laughed, but Ryditz held his stance, not presenting any weakness. Suddenly, the pirates fled. "Why did they run away?" Sazot asked, when Ryditz looked out to see a swirling mass of gravity before him. "… My god… a black hole…" "Ryditz? What's that…" Ryditz turned to his brother. "That's a black hole. It's gonna suck us in, and never let us out." Sazot was stunned. "What… but I… don't WANNA GO THERE! WWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A great rumbling occurred, and all went dark.


	12. 9: Todomeda Kevito, Champion of Earth

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

Todomeda Kevito, Champion of Earth 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Todomeda Kevito, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

Ima Ryditz awoke on a strange grassy field. Next to him slumbered his little brother. The saiyan picked himself up, and surveyed his surroundings. "_Where am I?_" Ryditz thought, as he looked around. Ryditz tapped the top-left side of his head, and felt the metal-like plastic that made up a scouter's casing. "Well, let's see if it works," Ryditz muttered, tapping a button on the side of the scouter. The machine blared to life, reading his brother's chi as 1 (the kid was sleeping, so that was expected), and several 4's, 5's, and 6's. "Damn! What a weak planet!" Ryditz exclaimed. The scouter then picked up a chi of 3,540 coming at him. Ryditz shifted into a fighting stance as a young man about his age landed near him.

The youth had unruly black hair that fell to his shoulders, and stuck out in wild directions. His eyes weren't pure black, like saiyan's, although the deep navy color gave that impression. His expression was grim. He was wearing a worn gi, which may once have been white in color, but now was hard to tell. On his back, he wore a curved Japanese blade (a katana, for those who don't know) held in an old, brown leather sheath, that was attached to a shoulder belt mad out of light tan, slightly splotched leather. His entire appearance was that of a ragged, yet self-sufficient, fighter.

"Who the hell are you," Ryditz growled. "My name is Todomeda Kevito. And you are…?" "Ima Ryditz." "Aha! I knew it! You're a saiyan, here to wipe out the human race and sell our planet, aren't you?" "Say, WHAT?" Ryditz shouted. "Huh? What? Oh, hi mister big teddy bear…" Sazot mumbled before falling back to sleep. Ryditz pointed his thumb at a plateau on the horizon, and the two flew to it, before resuming their standoff.

"Look here, Kevito, I;'m not here to-" "Don't give me any of your **lame excuses!**" Kevito shouted, rushing at Ryditz, unsheathing his katana, and slashing it downward. "Ryditz jumped out of the way, as the blade went through the rock. "_Oh man, that could've been me! I'd better be careful…_" Ryditz thought, before dropping out of the sky onto the plateau, and dashing at Kevito. The human brought his weapon about, and did a horizontal slash. Ryditz ducked, and did an uppercut, which stunned his foe, and caused him to drop the katana. Ryditz then unleashed his "Lightning Fist Barrage" attack and did a double kick that sent Kevito down to the mountain's base. Ryditz landed, and Kevito got up, holding an energy ball out. "If you think I'm defenseless just 'cause I lost my sword, think again! CHERRY-BLOSSOM BLAST!" A barrage of petal-shaped blasts went at Ryditz, and the saiyan crossed his arms, and endured the blows. In the meantime, Kevito flew to the top of the mountain, and retrieved his katana. He then jumped down, aiming to stab his opponent on the head. Ryditz look up, and jumped to side and up, above Kevito, to avoid the foe's attack. "TRY THIS! BRONZE RAY **BLAST!**"Ryditz screamed, and he fired a huge energy wave that Kevito narrowly avoided. Ryditz did a _zanzoken_ "invisible jump" in front of his enemy, holding out a chi orb. "I win" Ryditz murmured.

Kevito dropped his sword, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that Ryditz had left. He took a second to grab and sheathe his blade, and then flew over to see that the saiyan was cooking something. "Why didn't you kill me?" Kevito asked. "I tried to tell you, I'm not here to sell this world. I'm here because my brother and I are on the fly from a demon called Sapwnot," Ryditz answered. "Oh… Sorry…" "It's okay, you didn't know." The two sat in silence, suddenly broken by a cry: "FOOD! FOODFOOD FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD**FOOD!**" Sazot had woken up.

After a hearty meal, Ryditz told Kevito of Spawnot, and the evil that had befalled his home planet, and of the brave sacrifice of Wei Diablowong. Kevito pondered these events, then his eyes lit up. "I know! We can prepare for Spawnot here, I'm helping, don't object, and we can bring your friend back to life!" Ryditz leaned forward. "How?" The earthling smirked, saying "Let me tell you a tale that I was told as a young'un…"


	13. 10: Return of Diablowong

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

The Return of Diablowong 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Todomeda Kevito, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

"They say that as old as Earth itself, are its greatest treasure: 7 magical orbs that when brought together, can create miracles!" "Oh! Cool! Hey Ryditz, what's a marcacl?" Sazot shouted, then whispered. Kevito laughed, and began reciting the legend. "Long ago, 7 magic orbs appeared in this world. These orbs were a yellowish-orange color, with a differing number of red stars in the middle, from 1-7. Anyway, when all seven orbs, also known as Dragonballs, are brought together, the collector can summon Shenlong, the Dragon God. The person then only has to tell Shenlong his hearts desire, and it will come true!" Ryditz stared in amazement. "You're lying…" "Am I?" Kevito retorted, whipping something out of my pocket. It was an orange orb, with three red stars in the center. "I like to keep this thing around as a good luck charm… but, anything to save your friend, right?"

And thus, the hunt began. It took at least half a year, with everyone pitching in, to find every last ball. But at last, Sazot found the 5-Star Ball, which was the last Dragonball our heroes needed, in a cookie jar in West City. On a hill, all 7 Dragonballs were set next to one another, forming a clump. Kevito stood in front, with Sazot and Ryditz standing behind the earthling. "ARISE, ETERNAL DRAGON! GRANT MY WISH!" Kevito shouted. Suddenly, the sky went dark, and lightning filled the air. A bolt of light fired from the Dragonballs, and it swerved and curved around, until it took the form of a huge, serpent-like reptile. It then formed into a enormous Chinese dragon, complete with green scales covering its body, two, stag-like antlers in the back of its head, long, green, moustache-like whiskers, and glowing red eyes. The saiyan brothers stood in awe of the mighty beast. "Th-that's a-a-a biiig lizard…" Sazot muttered. "**THOU WHO HAST GATHERED THE DRAGONBALLS, SPEAK YOUR HEART'S DESIRE, AND IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER, I SHALL GRANT IT!**" the dragon boomed. "Excuse me, Mr. Eternal Dragon, sir? Could you bring Wei Diablowong to life and to Earth?" Ryditz asked. "**HRM… IT HAS BEEN DONE AS YOU SAY! FAREWELL, UNTIL THE NEXT TIME THAT I AM SUMMONED!**" The dragon then disappeared in a flash, and the 7 Dragonballs floated into the air, and shot away, scattering across the world until they were next gathered. In a flash, a person appeared in front of them. "Huh? Where am… Ima?"

After explaining the situation to him, Wei Diablowong agreed to join the other three, and they trained for three months, increasing their power. Kevito also taught the saiyans how to sense chi without a scouter. Afterwards, they all separated to hone their skills.

Ryditz and Sazot spent the first few days converting a large cave they found into their home, adding glassless windows, curtains for those windows, a door, beds, a kitchen, and an outhouse (what? They don't have indoor plumbing out in the woods!). Ryditz then began instructing Sazot in the ways of the Ima Style, known only to the Ima family, and named such because it was taught to Ima Danta, their gret-great-grandfather, by the Dragon God of Namek. For soon would come the day that their skills were tested…


	14. 11: Earth vs Spawnot

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Spawnot Saga**_

**Earth vs. Spawnot**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Todomeda Kevito, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.**

It was the first day of summer, and Ryditz stood tall, with his brother on the right and Diablowong on the left. Kevito stood to the left of Diablowong. Ima Ryditz was wearing a grey spandex bodysuit, over which he was wearing saiyan battle armor with shoulder pads. Sazot had adopted a sleeveless sky-blue gi without a symbol. Kevito wore a lose T-shirt, denimn jacket, and jeans, while Diablowong was wearing a out fit similar to Ryditz's, except that the bodysuit was blue and the armor lacked shoulder pads. They saw a meteor in the distance. "That's him," Diablowong stated. "What tremendous chi…" Kevito gasped. "This is what we've been training for. We can't turn back now," Ryditz said. "There are two chis heading for us," Diablowong said, "meaning that there's probably three of them, including android boy."

Necro, Blizzard, and Spawnot landed. "So, lesse, I got the kid…" Necro muttered. "Hey! That one's mine!" Blizzard growled angrily. "Fine, I'll take long hair... Wait... didn't Boss kill you?" Necro gasped. "Hmph. Isn't it obvious? They stopped by Namek to revive their fallen comrade." Spawnot answered. "Oh... Heh, I hope you beg for mercy before I kill you!" Necro shouted. "No, because of your two bungling, we reached here a month late. That means that **I** get all four!" Spawnot growled. "Hey, how was **I** supposed to know that that ice cream was flammable!" Blizzard protested. Spawnot glared at the two, and in defeat, the two sighed, "Yes, boss…" "Come at me!" Spawnot shouted at the saiyans and human.

The 4 struck fighting poses, and needing no second bidding, rushed at the demon. Spawnot grinned, and phased out of sight. Ryditz turned, the only one who could see Spawnot, and fired a chi blast at him. Spawnot reappeared, and smacked the blast away. Diablowong and Kevito appeared on either side of him, and launched a punch that Spawnot blocked with his left and right forearms. Sazot did a flying kick that Spawnot stopped with his knee. Then, Ryditz lunged at Spawnot. Spawnot leaned back, and did a kick on Ryditz's stomach, and elbow down on Sazot's back, sending the 5-year-old to the ground, and did a chi blast from each arm on Kevito and Diablowong. The counterattack had only taken 2 seconds. Ryditz righted himself, and held his hand up over his head, a huge chi orb appearing over it. He held it out in front of himself, shouting "FIREBALL CANNON!" 10 chi blasts fired out from it. Spawnot dodged all ten, but Ryditz made a curving motion with his hands, and all ten curved around, and hit Spawnot from behind.

Kevito the fired an especially powerful chi blast, as did Diablowong and Sazot, at Spawnot. When the light died down, they saw that Spawnot had encased himself in a chi shield. "We had him too…" Ryditz growled. Ryditz then attacked, and threw a kick at Spawnot, who grabbed the saiyan's leg. Kevito then dashed forward, yelling "CRAYON SWORD!" A blade of chi rose from his fist, and he brought it down, severing Spawnot's arm from his body. Spawnot screamed in pain, the stump where his arm used to be spurting black blood. Ryditz and Kevito flew back, Ryditz tearing the disembodied arm off his leg. Spawnot then smirked. "What's there to smile about? I just cut your arm off!" Kevito shouted. "I guess I forgot to mention, I used to be a namekian," Spawnot growled, then he let out a roar. All of a sudden, a new arm extended from his stump, red fluid dripping off it. "Namekians have the ability to regenerate lost limbs. It comes in handy, no?" Spawnot finished. The four stood unsure of what to do. "No, I think it's my turn to attack…" He all of a sudden was behind Sazot, and brought his elbow crashing down on the 5-year-old's head. Sazot flew down, and landed, limp. "Sa-Sazot…" Ryditz gasped. "NEXT!" Spawnot shouted, firing a finger beam through Diablowong's shoulder. "Uh… Not… Again…" Diablowong gasped, before falling out of the sky. "…" Ryditz was speechless. Spawnot flew next to Kevito, and started beating him mercilessly. "I'll come back to you later," He said, suddenly halting, "I forgot to finish the little one off…" He _zanzokened_ near Sazot, and picked up the saiyan by his hair. The boy let out a whimper of fear and pain. "NO MORE!"

Spawnot turned to see Ryditz, in rage. "No more! You hear me, no more!" a golden light enveloped Ryditz, and his black hair changed to a brilliant golden color, the two big locks of hair on the side of his head standing upright. Ryditz's eyes also went from black to a light shade of aquamarine, filled with a fire, stoked by rage. "**NO MOOOOOORE!**" Ryditz screamed, as he finished his power-up. Kevito, Spawnot, Necro, and Blizzard stood in awe of the mighty golden warrior that was among them. Indeed, the tables had turned.


	15. 12: The Legendary Super Saiyan

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

The Legendary Super Saiyan 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Todomeda Kevito, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

A strange transformation had come over Ryditz. He had golden hair, and blue eyes. That certainly didn't happen everyday. "No more…" Ryditz growled. Spawnot was the first to regain his composure. "Heh heh… you think that dying your hair will change any-" Spawnot eyes bulged out of the sockets, and he spat out blood, as Ryditz's knee found its way into Spawnot's gut. The half-namek dropped Ryditz's brother, and moved back, then threw a chi orb. The attack hit Ryditz, and didn't have any noticeable effect. "WHAT THE HELL?" Spawnot screamed before he found himself skidding to the ground, courtesy of one of Ryditz's kicks. The saiyan landed in front of him, his eyes alight with righteous fire. Spawnot jumped into the air, and fired a volley of chi blasts at Ryditz, shouting "ACID RAIN!" Ryditz held out his hand, and fired an energy blast. The blast consumed all of Spawnot's attacks, and hit the demon sending him flying up.

Ryditz disappeared, and reappeared by Spawnot, who got off Ryditz's beams. "…" For the first time, Spawnot truly felt fear. This was the first time that an enemy had not only surpassed him, but was treating him like a plaything. "Wh-what the hell are you…" Spawnot gasped. "Me… I am the legendary warrior who appears once every millennium. A warrior with a pure soul, one whose powers are awakened by rage and hopelessness. I am Ima Ryditz, the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Ryditz shouted, gold fire surrounding his being. "Th-the Super Saiyan…" Sure, Spawnot had heard all the old saiyan legends when he had first begun to walk the dark path, but he never really thought of them more then old wives tales. He knew better.

Spawnot growled, and unleashed a flurry of punches. Ryditz dodged them all, and caught the last one. "Tch tch tch, that's not how you punch. Here, let me demonstrate the proper technique…" Ryditz then punched Spawnot square in the chest, and let the Demon's hand fall from his grasp. Spawnot staggered back, gasping and panting. "D-damn… you…" "Such bad language. There might be kids watching you know!" Ryditz shouted, before head-hammering Spawnot into the ground. Ryditz followed, and landed by a cloud of dust. He dodged to the right as a chi orb flew by him. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Spawnot screamed, unleashed a flurry of chi orbs. "Now name calling? I thought you were better then that!" Ryditz retorted, while dodging the attacks. Spawnot then aimed a kick at the Super Saiyan, and Ryditz let it connect, felling only a sharp twinge of pain. "Hey, that stung! Nice work!" Ryditz mock praised, before doing a front kick, sending Spawnot in the air.

Spawnot was thinking fast. "_There has to be a way to kill this son-of-a-bitch! Wait, I know! He won't know what hit him!_" Ryditz flew up to a smirking Spawnot. "What are you so happy about?" Ryditz growled. "You'll see… I SUMMON THEE, MAKYO STAR!" All of a sudden, a bright star on the horizon got bigger ad bigger, until it stopped in Earth's orbit. All of a sudden, Spawnot's muscles got a WHOLE lot bigger, and eyes glowed a strange red color, as if he was possessed. Ryditz then felt Spawnot's chi fly through the roof! "What the fuck…" Ryditz cursed. "Heh… I suppose you don't know about the Makyo Star. Well, it's a planet, that has a strange effect on beings that are pure evil: it mulitplies out power 10 times!" "N-no way…" Ryditz muttered, before falling back into his fighting stance. This was gonna be a whole lot tougher then he'd thought it would be…


	16. 13: The Final Showdown

Dragonball Quest

_Spawnot Saga_

The Final Showdown 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Todomeda Kevito, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

"Heh heh heh… Face it Ima, I'm undefeatable!" Spawnot boasted. "We'll see about that," Ryditz retorted, scowl still not leaving his face. The two disappeared all of a sudden, and shockwaves began to emanate from the area they were fighting in. The final showdown for the fate of Earth had begun.

Sazot staggered over to Kevito, and looked up at the older boy. "Mr. Todomeza, who's gonna win?" Kevito looked down at the younger Ima, and replied truthfully "I don't know. I think Ryditz is still stronger then Spawnot, but Spawnot has battle experience, and that's hurting Ryditz's chances of winning,

Ryditz grabbed Spawnot's fist, then threw out a knee, which Spawnot evaded. Spawnot then used his other arm to do a bear hug on Ryditz, who released his grasp on Spawnot's other hand. Spawnot then did a pile driver, sending Ryditz to the ground. Ryditz picked himself up, and created a disk of chi. "CHI DISCUS!" Ryditz shouted, throwing the disk. Spawnot unleashed an energy orb, but the disk went through the attack and severed Spawnot's hand from its body. Spawnot shrugged, and grew a new hand in a matter of seconds.

Ryditz landed, as did Spawnot. "I don't see why you continue this pointless fight. Isn't it obvious that **I'M** the better combatant," Spawnot asked. "I can never forgive you… Spawnot," Ryditz replied. "Your crimes against the universe will not go unpunished! I swear upon my honor that **I WILL KILL YOOOOOOOU!**" Ryditz's golden battle aura returned with a vengeance, seeming to glow brighter then ever before. "Heh heh heh… Well, if you're that eager to die, then I suppose I'll have to finish this quick!" Spawnot chuckled, beginning to gather power in his left hand. Ryditz fell into an X-brace, his right arm glowing silver. "THIS IS THE END! **HELL REAVER!**" Spawnot screamed, thrusting his left arm forward, putting his right hand slightly behind his left elbow, and firing a crimson energy beam. Ryditz thrust his right arm forward, shouting "PREPARE TO FACE OBLIVION! **SILVER RAY BLAST!**" A silver beam of light issued forth from Ryditz's palm. The two attacks met, and there was a great shockwave, blowing away the mountains from the sheer power emanating from the two attacks.

"Now, it's all up to luck…" Kevito muttered. "What is?" Sazot asked. "The two are exactly even in power. Now, unless one of them gets an unexpected power-up, it's all in Ryditz's hands to keep his beam going longer then Spawnot can…" Sazot looked on, and shouted "YOU CAN DO IT BROTHER! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Ryditz heard Sazot yell, and continued pouring his strength into the blast he was firing. But it seemed like Spawnot wouldn't ease up anytime soon. Already, his stamina was fading. Turning into a Super Saiyan was draining his power at an amazing rate. Ryditz wasn't sure if he could hold out long enough.

Sazot suddenly was surrounded by a black light. Kevito stepped back. "What the he-e-e-eck?" Sazot jumped forward, to Ryditz's side. "Sazot, stay back! You can't do anything!" Ryditz shouted. Sazot simply grabbed Ryditz's left hand, and let the black light flow from him to Ryditz. Suddenly, the silver firing from Ryditz's hand became black, and the back continued up the beam until it met Spawnot's Hell Reaver, and even then it wouldn't stop, tearing through Spawnot's attack like a knife cuts through butter. For a second time, Spawnot felt fear. The beam impacted Spawnot, and sent him flying halfway across the world. Necro and Blizzard fled, perhaps going to find the corpse of their fallen leader. Ryditz didn't care. He looked to Sazot, and smiled, before crumpling to the ground, absolutely still.


	17. Senzu Saga Intro

Like I said, at least 3 times longer. It was almost 6 instead! Did you ever doubt me? Anyhoo, The next saga is gonna be dedicated to the chibi Goten clone of DBQ, Ima Sazot! I'll try to add action, and some humor along the way. I'll also introduce 2 characters who will make a reappearance, Mei Haku and Tenrai, and 2 who will join Sazot, Drill and Daidiin (yeah, I know, real original. I couldn't think of anything else!). Oh, and one more thing, I know that "Into the Deadman's Passage" sucked. It was there only to kove the story along, and I'd have taken it out if I  
could. Anyway, without further ado, here's the PL Chart, character list of the next saga, and saga preview. Aren't I nice?

_**Dragon Ball Quest Power Levels:**_

Spawnot Saga Ima Ryditz: 

**When Training Sazot:** 3,200

**Vs. Necro:** 3,500

**Vs. Spawnot 1st Battle (Damaged from Necro Fight):** 2,900

**Vs. Spawnot 1st Battle (Chi Chargeup to max):** 4,000

**During Bronze Ray Blast:** 4,760

**Vs. Kevito:** 4,600

Vs. Spawnot 2nd Battle: 5,500 

**During Fireball Cannon:** 6,400

**Super Saiyan Ryditz:** 110,000

Super Saiyan + Silver Ray Blast: 125,000 

**Super Saiyan + Silver Ray Blast + Ether Power-up:** 150,000

_**Ima Sazot:**_

**When Training with Ryditz:** 790

**Vs. Blizzard:** 1,700

**After Absorbing Black Hole:** 1,000,000

**Vs. Spawnot:** 3,670

**Using Ether Power-up on Ryditz:** 25,000

_**Wei Diablowong:**_

**Vs. Blizzard:** 3,300

**Vs. Necro:** 3,100

**Vs. Spawnot 1st Battle:** 1,000

**Vs. Spawnot 2nd Battle:** 4,880

Todomeda Kevito: 

**Vs. Ryditz:** 3,540

**During Cherry Blossom Blast:** 4,000

**Vs. Spawnot:** 4,590

_**Blizzard:**_

**Holding Back:** 1,600

**Full Power:** 2,990

_**Necro:**_

**PL:** 3,210

_**Spawnot:**_

Vs. Ryditz 1st Battle (Holding Back): 4,120 

**During Reaver Blast:** 5,000

**Vs. Ryditz 1st Battle (Full Power):** 7,800

**Vs. Diablowong (Holding Back):** 3,000

**Vs. Earth's Last Defenses:** 10,000

**Vs. Super Saiyan Ryditz with Makyo Powerup:** 100,000

**During Hell Reaver:** 125,000

**Name:** Ima Ryditz

**Race:** Saiyan

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 12

**Devastation Attack:** Silver Ray Blast

**History:** The winner of the Saiyan Elite Tournament 6 years ago, ore recently Ryditz has done what many Saiyans have only dreamed of doing, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He also killed the half-demon outlaw, Spawnot, but is very close to death. His only hope now is that Sazot find the beans of life before he passes on…

**Quote:** Hey… Little guy… Y-you did… all… r-right…

**Name:** Ima Sazot

**Race:** Saiyan

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 6

**Devastation Attack:** Moon Blast

**History:** Ryditz's younger brother, Sazot is now faced with the toughest challenge of his life: blast into space, unaided, to an alien planet, and find the beans of life. Sazot's hero is Ryditz, and he'll do anything to save him. Sazot also has the uncanny ability to manipulate dark matter.

**Quote:** Hot? No, I feel fine. Thanks for asking!

**Name:** Wei Diablowong

**Race:** Saiyan

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 12

**Devastation Attack:** Life-Freezing Blast

**History:** Ima Ryditz's first true rival. Wei Diablowong is emotionless, or at least he tries. However, Diablowong really does care about his friends, and made that clear when he sacrificed himself so that the Imas could escape from Planet Vegeta. He now is almost dead, and if he dies this time, there's no coming back.

**Quote:** …

**Name:** Todomeda Kevito

**Race:** Earthling

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 12

**Devastation Attack:** 72-Style Agony Phoenix Lash

**History:** At first he thought that Ryditz was a foe, then faced death at Ryditz's side. Kevito is as loyal a friend as you can get, and now, it is his power that keeps Ryditz and Diablowong alive. In his spare time, he likes to watch anime and read mangas.

**Quote:** The beans of life! Yeah, that'll do it!

**Name:** Mei Haku

**Race:** Twilightian

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 26

**Devastation Attack:** Holy Cannon

**History:** Not much is known about this guy. He is an honorable warrior though, and tries to aid those who need it. He has his own mission, which he will not tell anyone about.

**Quote:** You know, you are unlike any saiyan I have ever met.

**Name:** Tenrai

**Race:** Twilightian

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 25

**Devastation Attack:** Psychic Sight

**History:** Haku's fiancé Tenrai can see many things, including the future. It is she that points Sazot towards Planet Senzu.

**Quote:** I am sure that out paths will cross again. I'm positive about this.

**Name:** Drill

**Race:** Namek

**Gender:** N/A

**Age:** 36

**Devastation Attack:** Arrowhead

**History:** Drill was hunting Spawnot down, but instead joins Sazot after hearing of the half-demon's demise. He is powerful, kind-hearted, and very wise.

**Quote:** Yes, I know much about him…

**Name:** Daidiin

**Race:** Namek

**Gender:** N/A

**Age:** 6

**Devastation Attack:** N/A

**History:** Daidiin is Drill's younger brother. He travels around with him, and has a purpose, though not yet.

**Quote:** Um… I don't fight… but my other abilities are useful…

Next time on Dragonball Quest… 

After transforming into a Super Saiyan to defeat Spawnot, Ima Ryditz found himself on death's door. Diablowong fared no better, after receiving the brunt of one of Spawnot's Reaver Blasts. Todomeda Kevito's powers are the only thing keeping them alive, but even then it's not enough. Only the beans of life, found on Planet Senzu, can save them. And the only person who's up to the task is… Ryditz's, naïve, inexperienced 5-year-old brother. Can Ima Sazot find the beans of life and save his family and friends? Or is Rydiktz resigned to death, and Diablowong sentenced to the afterlife for eternity? Find out in **Dragonball Quest: Senzu Saga!**


	18. 14: Sazot's Mission

Dragonball Quest

_Senzu Saga_

Sazot's Mission 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, Blizzard, Necro, or Spawnot. They belong to their respective creators.

Sazot stared at his fallen brother in disbelief. This could not be happening. He shook his brother, managing to choke out "Ryditz… G-g-get u-up…" Ryditz managed to open one eye, and looked at Sazot. "Looks… Like… I under… estimated my own stamina…" Tears were welling up in Sazot's eyes. The older saiyan managed a small smile. "Hey… Little guy… Y-you did… all… r-right… You… m-made me proud…" Ryditz's eyes then shut. "Ryditz… D-don't go… **DON'T GOOOOOOOO!**"

Todomeda Kevito landed, carrying the still form of Diablowong. He looked at the young saiyan, and the tears running down his face. Kevito felt like crying himself. The battle had taken a toll on everyone, costing Ryditz and Diablowong their lives, Kevito his new friends, and to Sazot, his brother. No, Ryditz was more then a brother to Sazot. He was also a mentor and father, the most important person in the world in Sazot's eyes. Kevito laid Diablowong's body next to Rydtiz's. It just wasn't fair. Tonight, they should have been celebrating victory together. Kevito sighed, and looked at the corpses. He then saw, that both of them were breathing. Just then, a miraculous plan began to develop in Kevito's head. Not one of the soon-to-be Dragon Heroes knew how or why it happened: only that it did.

"The beans of life! The legendary healing beans of Planet Senzu!" "What?" Sazot was confused. What was Kevito talking about? "Sazot, there are rumors that on a planet called Senzu, there are some miraculous beans that can restore your health, even if you have a fatal wound!" Sazot's eyes lit up. "But, they won't last five minutes… unless… Sazot, I know a few tricks that will prolong Diablowong and Ryditz's deaths, but I can't leave them. That means that you will have to find Planet Senzu by yourself! Understand!" "Anything for Ryditz!" Sazot shouted, and he flew off. "_Good luck kid… You're gonna need it…_"

Sazot, after a little searching, found a spaceship. It was the one that he and Ryditz had taken, though wasn't it supposed to be stuck in a black hole forever? Oh well. Sazot jumped in, and since he didn't know what to do, he just started randomly pressing buttons until the ship departed. Now, Sazot prepared to face the challenge of his life!

**NEXT:** Meet the Meis!


	19. 15: The Twilightians

Dragonball Quest

_Senzu Saga_

The Twilightians 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Mei Haku, Tenrai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, He belongs to his respective creator.

On a distant planet, a small round spaceship crashed on the surface. A 5-year old saiyan boy picked himself out of it. "Am I there yet?" He looked around. "I don't see any beans of life… Maybe someone will help me!" He flew off to find help, blissfully ignorant that saiyans were one of the most feared species in the comos. "Lessee… There're 2 chis over there that don't feel evil… I'll try there!" the saiyan boy, Ima Sazot, murmured cheerfully. He flew south, until he saw a spaceship.

Standing there was a lone man. He had midnight blue hair, and eyes to match, with pupils of the same color. His hair was in several small spikes that stood straight upward, like a phalanx of stalagmites. He wore a plain green gi, that sharply contrasted with his hair. Sazot landed. "Um, excuse me? Could you-" The man gave no reply and cut Sazot's question off with a kick. Sazot skidded along the ground, and flipped up onto his feet. "What was THAT for?" Sazot shouted. "I need to see if you are the one. Fight me," the man growled. "Okay, but I won't go EASY!" Sazot shouted, powering up into a black battle aura. The man's eyes opened wide. "Astounding-"

DOOM! Sazot's uppercut hit home on the man's jaw, and he immediately followed with a kick to the stomach that sent the man flying. Sazot then threw an energy blast, but the man disappeared, and reappeared behind Sazot, throwing a punch. Sazot ducked, and turned. The two immediately began a quick exchange of blows, and fell back. Sazot then gathered chi into his hands, and started firing a rapid orb attack. The man just whacked each successive orb aside. Sazot then dashed forward, unleashing Ryditz's "Lightning Fist" attack, with a powerful result. The man staggered back, clearly caught off guard. "Time to end it," Sazot muttered, as a black chi blast formed in his hand. "IMA STYLE FINISHER! IMA BLAAAAAAST!" He thrust his hand forward, a black wave of power eminating from his palm.

The man jumped quickly. "_What the hell? That attack was powerful enough to kill ME! He is definitely the one we were looking for…_" Sazot's eyes opened wide. He hadn't expected the man to dodge. "Crap… I'm almost outta power…" "That's enough. I'm sorry about the attack, but I needed to check something." "Um… Okay. Can you help me now?" The man gestured inside the spaceship they were fighting by. "By the way, I'm Mei Haku." "Ima Sazot, at your servirce!" Sazot replied cheerfully.

Inside the ship, there was a woman with blue pupils, and violet hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. "Hello, Sazot. I'm Tenrai." "Wow! Look at all the flashy lights…" Sazot gasped, astounded. Tenrai smiled, and said, "I already know what you are looking for, and you will need this." She handed Sazot a disk. "This contains the coordinates for Planet Senzu." "That you! Who are you guys anyway?" Sazot asked. "We're Twilightians, and we'll tell you more when we meet again." Tenrai answered, before going into another room.

"Well, I'd like to stay and talk, but I've gotta save my big brother! Thanks! BYEEEEEEEE!" Sazot dashed outside, and took off. Haku followed Tenrai into the room. "We'll see him again, I've seen it," Tenrai murmured. "I still don't see how he has anything to do with my quest for vengeance…" "The boy's success is critical, for without the help of a person tied to his quest, yours will fail as well." "Well, I'm going to meditate. Call me for dinner." "Okay, hon."

"Cool! Stay alive, Ryditz! I'll save YOOOOOOOUUU!" Sazot shouted as he flew back to the ship. After he got back, Sazot put the disk into the computer, like he saw Kevito do when his friend wanted to play a computer game. He'd even let him play once! But _Civilization III™_ was too hard for him… Focus on the mission! Sazot pressed the button, and with a whoosh and several loud rocketing noises, Sazot's ship was bound for Planet Senzu.

**NEXT:** The Universe's Greatest Thief?


	20. 16: Dartman the Bandit

Dragonball Quest

_Senzu Saga_

Dartman the Bandit 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz & Daidiin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, He belongs to his respective creator.

Sazot's ship landed on Planet Senzu 5 days later. The young saiyan jumped out, stretching. "Alright! Now to find to beans!" he said, and flew off. "Beans, beans the magical fruit…" Sazot sang as he flew around. "Where on the planet are they anyway? Huh? A pretty big chi… And it feels mean…" Sazot flew towards the chi.

A young namekian stepped back from the man. He had yellow skin, and lime green eyes, with a purple Mohawk. He wore a black bodysuit, and was wearing saiyan armor that lacked shoulder pads and thigh pads. "Lissen, kid. Jus gimme yo vallables!" he growled. "I… I don't have any…" the kid whimpered. "WRONG ANSWER!" the man yelled, throwing a punch. The attack was stopped all of a sudden. "What?" "Stop being mean to him." Sazot had caught the fist. "Who th' 'ell 're you?" the would-be robber shouted, pulling his hand back. "I'm Sazot. Now please leave." "Heh… do you know to whom you're talking to? I am the great bandit Dartman!" "You suck compared to Spawnot." "!" Dartman's face contorted in anger, and he threw a kick. Sazot blocked it with his forearm. "Really. You suck."

"I… I'LL SHOW YOU! DART BARRAGE!" He threw out a barrage of punches that Sazot dodged with little effort. "Here. I'll show you a real punch. LIGHTNING FIST!" Sazot's barrage sent Dartman into a mountain. The namekian kid looked on in amazement. Dartman got up. "GYAH! DART COMBO!" Dartman unleashed a particularly nasty combo attack, but Sazot stopped the attack with one palm. "Geez, I said you sucked, but it's like you add a new um… defi… def… definibi… a new meaning to the word!" Sazot said, inwardly thinking, "_I am SO making fun of him! Ryditz would be so proud!_" Dartman then started throwing energy balls. Sazot used his own beams to cancel them out.

"THAT'S IT! THE KIDDIE GLOVES ARE OFF! ULTIMA DART!" A blue chi warhead-like blast fired from Dartman's hand, and hit Sazot, exploding. "HAHAHA! IWINIWINIWIN I… aye-aye-aye…" Sazot was standing there, with a confused look on his face. "You… you're supposed to be… on the ground…" "Oh, like this?" Sazot then flopped on the floor. Dartman nodded dumbly. "Well, too bad! I think now's the part where you promise never to steal again…" "O-of course! I'm a changed man!" Dartman agreed readily. "Okay! Come on, green person! Let's go!" The bewildered namekian child followed Sazot. "_Suck do I? I'll show YOU!_" "**ULTIMA DART!**" the attack sped at Sazot, who turned and whacked the attack back at Dartman. "**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOoooooo**ooooooo…" The bandit was atomized. Even though he was 5, Sazot's saiyan psychology allowed him to turn back without a second thought, the namekian child following.

As the 2 unlikely companions walked, Sazot had a funny feeling, and looked at a rock formation. Shrugging after staring at it for 10 seconds, he walked on. Two eyes peeked over the formation, watching the young saiyan with amazement and wonder, hoping to someday ,meet this boy for real.

**NEXT:** Enter Drill


	21. 17: Sazot vs Drill

Dragonball Quest

_Senzu Saga_

Sazot vs. Drill 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, & Daidiin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, He belongs to his respective creator.

Sazot and the Namekian kid walked down in the canyon. "Th-thank you for saving me…" the kid said. "No problem! My name's Ima Sazot!" Sazot replied cheerfully. "I'm Daidiin…" the kid said in turn. "You're green! That's so cool! But when I'm green, it means I'm sick. Does that mean that you're sick all the time? And are green beans sick all the time? And…" Sazot went on like this for several minutes before he ran out of green things to name. "And… wait… are Chondorian Black Bird-Eater Spiders green?" "No, I think that they're black." "Well, that doesn't make much sense…"

They eventually came to the end, where a full-grown Namekian waited. "Drill!" Daidiin cried happily and he ran to the older Namek. "Daidiin! Thank the Kaios…" Drill said, hugging his younger brother. "You saved him? Thank you." "Aw, it was nothin'… Say, you look strong!" Drill looked bewildered. "Why, thank you…" "And you have a pretty high chi level… Wanna spar?" "I… guess…" "Then let's go!" Sazot struck the Ima Style fighting stance, which looked very similar to the "en guard" fencing stance. Drill stood with both legs shoulder width apart, hands straight in front of him.

"_What a weird stance…_" Sazot thought, "_It leaves him completely open…_" Just then, Drill struck! His arms stretched out long, and punched Sazot. The young saiyan rebounded, and kicked off the ground into the air. "SUNFALL!" Sazot shouted, lobbing a yellow energy orb at Drill. The namek jumped, and began tossing energy orbs that Sazot dodged. The two then entered an aerial fistfight, blocked and attacking, even. Drill then grabbed Sazot's hand, and kneed him in the gut. Sazot recovered, and brought his foot to slam into Drill's head. The two then flew to the ground, and each began preparing an attack. Sazot held one hand forward, shouting "MOON BLAST!" while Drill made a triangle pointing at Sazot, with both his elbows at the tip, shouting "ARROWHEAD!" the two attacks collided and exploded, knocking both combatants to the ground. "Truce?" Drill asked. "Okeedoke!" Sazot replied.

"So, why are you here?" Sazot asked. "I'm hunting the demon Spawnot…" Drill replied. "You don't need to do that anymore. My brother got him! And he did a goldie thingie too… maybe it was that shupa shayo he was always talking about." "Your brother became a legendary super saiyan and defeated Spawnot?" "Yup! But now he's really sick… so I'm getting him the magic beans to make him feel better!" 'I see… Drill murmured. "Well then, I suppose since your brother did the universe a service, the least I can do is help him. You just found yourself an ally, Ima Sazot!" Drill said. "YAY! Let's go!" Sazot shouted.

While Sazot and Daidiin slept, Drill decided to try and find the beans. Drill was searching a valley, when an attack came from behind. The warrior smacked the attack aside, and pivoted to face his foe. It was a boy, about 12 or 13 years old. Black spiky hair and a brown fuzzy tail identified him as a saiyan. He wore a scouter and saiyan battle armor, without lower protection pads and only a right shoulder pad. "This's my territory, Namek. Get out." "And if I don't…" Drill replied. The kid laughed, and formed 2 energy balls on his hands. "Then THIS!" He launched them both, and they hit the Namekian. Drill got up, and _zanzokened_ behind the saiyan boy, but the kid anticipated his attack and blocked. He then turned, and blasted Drill in the face. "Piece of cake… uh?" _Blip-blip-blip_. His scouter blared to life as a high power approached him. Ima Sazot landed by Drill. After seeing to his friend, Sazot turned, and glared at the kid. "Prepare to be beaten!"

**NEXT:** Clash of the saiyans!


	22. 18: Turok Attacks!

_Senzu Saga_

Turok Attacks! 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, & Daidiin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot or Turok. They belong to their respective creators.

"HAHAHA! Some joker we've got here!" the kid laughed. "I'm Ima Sazot. Who're you?" "They call me Turok." "… Um… what's your name…" "I just told you." "No, that was your SUR-name. I want your name-name." "I don't have a surname." "Oh… _Turok's got no surname! Turok's got no su-urname!_" Sazot started singing, but Turok decided that he'd had enough, and began firing. Sazot danced back and avoided the blows, then rushed a Turok. The other saiyan whacked Sazot into a plateau. Sazot got up, and did another dash attack which Turok again stopped by hitting Sazot to the ground. Sazot got up again, and smirked. "Why are you smiling?" Turok asked. "I don't have to hold back anymore."

"Wh-what?" Turok shouted, aghast. Sazot pointed to where Drill's body had been only moments before. "Wh-where did he-" BOSH! Sazot's finger beam destroyed Turok's scouter. "Hey!" "I can't let you find my friends…" Sazot then phased out and reappeared behind Turok, and punched. Turok caught it, and kicked, but Sazot grabbed the foot in mid-kick, and head-butted Turok's chest. The saiyan floated back, and then fired a blue orb that floated up above Sazot. "Huh? What?" Sazot gasped. Turok grinned. "EAT THIS! **FINAL BUSTER!**" Suddenly, a huge chi beam erupted downward at Sazot. The boy held his hands up and caught the beam. "Nr… Ah… HYAAAAAAH!" Sazot pushed the attack at Turok.

"Hmph. Better then I thought. Well Survive THIS! **METEOR CANNON!**" Turok fired an immense orange blast that immediately fired through Sazot's attack. Sazot waited, beginning to charge his chi. "Tsu… Ki…" The attack, by now, was a bare second away from hitting Sazot. "**HAAAAAAA!**" Sazot's blast easily went through Turok's attack. "NO! GOTTA… FIGHT IT… ggggyyyyyAAAAA**AAAAAHHHH!**" Turok let out a scream as the attack blasted him high into the sky. Sazot nodded, to himself, and smiled. "Now, all I need is cool background music… Uh? He's back…" Turok landed. His one shoulder pad was destroyed; his armor cracked in several places, his bodysuit was singed, and in some places, disintegrated around the arms and legs. All in all, he looked like hell. "You… are gonna PAY for that…" Turok growled. "Really? I don't think so," Sazot said. "Heh heh heh… You're a saiyan, so I don't need to explain what happens when we look at a full moon…" "Wait…" Sazot remembered from Ryditz's lessons what happened when a saiyan looked at the moon. "ARTIFICIAL MOON ACTIVATE!" He threw a chi orb up into the sky that suddenly lit up. "Heh… It really is a shame that this moon only directs blutz waves to ME!" Suddenly, a change came over Turok. He was betting bigger. His eyes went all red. He was growing brown fur. He grew a snout. When it ended, he was a gigantic ape! "**HAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY OOZARU FORM? QUITE TERRIFYING, ISN'T IT?**" super-sized Turok growled. Sazot clenched his fists. This wasn't good at all.

**NEXT:** Sazot's unexpected power-up!

Tsuki Moon


	23. 19: Sazot: Moon Warrior

_Senzu Saga_

Sazot: Moon Warrior 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, & Daidiin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot or Turok. They belong to their respective creators.

"**YOU CAN'T WIN! HAHAHA!**" Turok shouted. He had turned into an Oozaru, or giant saiyan monkey. Sazot felt Turok's chi skyrocket, and was thinking. "_This is bad! I gotta do some-_" His thoughts were interrupted when Turok's huge hairy fist smashed him into the dirt. "Ungh… WAH!" Turok grabbed and threw Sazot into the air, then head-butted him into a plateau nearby. "Uhn… I-it looks like I'm done for…" "Now, you've given me enough trouble… So, any last words?" "…_I-I'm sorry, Ryditz… I-I couldn't do it…_"

Sazot remembered Ryditz training him, Ryditz's actions against Spawnot to defend him. Ryditz had been his hero for as long as he could remember. He wasn't going to fail him! Sazot was no Super Saiyan, but he wasn't about to let his hero fall! Then, when Sazot looked at the moon, he saw green light issueing out of it. Somehow, he was able to mentally direct some of the radiation to him, and he felt himself powering up.

"**ENOUGH OF THIS! DDDDIIIIIIEEEE!**" Turok roared, and he brought his hand down, palm down. It suddenly stopped. Sazot flew up, and he brought the oozaru up with him. "HYAH!" Sazot then used all of his might to sling the giant monkey down to the ground. "**RRRAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!**" Turok let out an angry roar as he hit the ground. He then picked himself out. "**PRAH! PRAH!**" Turok fired several balls of fire from his mouth, and Sazot dodged each, and he flew towards the oozaru's face, firing a blast that blinded Turok in one eye. "**_GGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!_**" Turok let out a terrible scream of agony. He then started firing small blasts of energy that started impacting anywhere.

"Oh, no! He might destroy the beans! I gotta finish it!" With that, Sazot flew up, and shouted, "HEY, YOU DAMN BASTARD! UP HERE!" Turok stared out of his one eye. "**WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE?**" "Spawnot." "**DUDE, YOU ARE SO LUCKY!**" Turok shouted. "I don't care. He's dead, just like YOU'RE GOING TO BE!" "**I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, BUT NOW YOU DIE!**" Turok then issued a maximum-strength attack from his mouth that enveloped Sazot. "**HAHAHA! … NO, IMPOSSIBLE!**" Sazot hung in the air after the glare from the attack faded, enveloped in a black shield. "Moon Aura…" Sazot muttered. "**HUH?**" "BREAK!" Suddenly, the shield broke into tiny, triangular shards, and they sped at Turok. The giant ape jumped, surprisingly fast for a huge monkey. But Sazot simply swept his eyes up, and the shards sped up through Turok's tail, severing it near its stump. "**NO! NNNNNOOOOO**OOOOOooooo…" Turok shrunk to normal size, his power reduced to a mere fraction, bruised, weary, and one eye was swollen shut. "I… gasp… will get you… wheeze… one day…" Turok shouted, but it was no good. Sazot had already gone after the beans of life.

**NEXT:** The coming of the Extermination


	24. Yakunan Saga Intro

I'm sorry about the long wait. I just haven't gotten much inspiration lately. Anyhow, coming up is the saga where Haku becomes part of the Dragon Heroes permanently, and introduces his enemy. That's all I'll say for now, and without further ado, the PL chart. I'm just gonna stop with the character lists now, and give a master list at the end of the fic. Okay? Okay.

Senzu Saga Ima Sazot 

**After Spawnot Battle:** 4,800

**Vs. Mei Haku:** 5,000

**During Imablast:** 6,000

**Vs. Dartman:** 5,450

**Vs. Drill:** 5,500

**Vs. Turok:** 5,600

**Vs. Turok + Blutz Blitz:** 25,000

**Vs. Turok + Blutz Blitz + Moon Aura:** 40,000

Mei Haku 

**Vs. Ima Sazot:** 6,000

Drill 

**Vs. Ima Sazot:** 4,560

**During Arrowhead:** 5,700

**Vs. Turok:** 4,750

Dartman 

**Vs. Sazot:** 3,000

**During Ultima-Dart:** 3,330

_**Turok**_

**Vs. Drill:** 4,800

**Vs. Sazot:** 5,000

**During Meteor Cannon:** 5,200

**After Creating Artificial Moon:** 3,000

**Oozaru Form:** 30,000

**During Oozaru Death Ray:** 35,000

NEXT TIME… 

He has destroyed entire worlds, exterminated entire species. He is now in pursuit of eternal life. His next target is Earth, and not even a Super Saiyan is a match for the Great Extinction, Yakunan!

**Yakunan Saga**…

Legends are obsolete


	25. 20: Kevito's Warning

Dragonball Quest

_Yakunan Saga_

Kevito's Warning 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.

Todomeda Kevito sat in quiet meditation, keeping his two saiyan friends alive. It was the only way he knew of to stop death, though they'd need medical attention soon, though no hospital on Earth could treat their wounds. Kevito had always been prone to listen in on a specially designed radio to broadcasts made from halfway across the universe. He just liked to fiddle with computers. He then felt a power incoming. It was Sazot! There were also two other powers with him. "_I guess Sazot made some friends,_" Kevito thought. He felt that the 3 powers had landed, and now were heading with all possible speed towards him. "Mr. Tomato! We're back!" Sazot shouted. "Quick, feed them to Diablowong and Ryditz!" Kevito shouted. Sazot did so, and the two saiyans instantly jumped awake.

Sazot's tale took a while to tell (mainly because Ryditz had to have Sazot retell the part where he dissed Dartman 3 times. "Heh, who knew" was a comment he made). That day, Sazot became more then just the little brother of the Super Saiyan. He had overcome his trial, as Ryditz had against Diablowong, Diablowong had when facing Spawnot, and Kevito had when defending Earth, supposedly, from Ryditz. Drill also agreed to stay on Earth, mainly because he felt indebted to Sazot (not to mention that Daidiin and Sazot had become good friends). All welcomed the warrior Namek.

A month passed, and routine set in. Ryditz began a special training regime to master the Super Saiyan form, Sazot, Daidiin, and Kevito began to search for the Dragonballs (in case they were needed), and Drill and Diablowong sparred together to get stronger. All seemed well, but Kevito remained tense. He kept feeling a strange power, and told the group, who now called themselves "the Dragon Heroes" (Ryditz's idea, the vote was: Ryditz: Yes, Sazot: Yes, Drill: Yes because Sazot said yes, Kevito: No, Diablowong: No). However, none could feel it, although as it got closer, Sazot, who's chi sensing skills were beginning to measure up to Kevito's, began to agree. Yet, no one did anything.

Soon, however, the power grew close, but Ryditz, Diablowong, and Drill remained ignorant. Kevito and Sazot prepared themselves for the impending invasion, which began on April 22nd, while Sazot was taking a warm-up jog…

**NEXT:** The Arrival of Yakunan!


	26. 21: Yakunan, Genocidal Warrior

Dragonball Quest

_Yakunan Saga_

Yakunan, Genocidal Warrior 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, and Yakunan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.

Sazot was jogging in the desert, when the large power that had been bothering him lately suddenly landed. "Oh man, it's here!" Sazot looked east, where he could make out a faint sparkle. The 5-year-old saiyan flew towards the light, where a terrible power lay.

The ship was of Namekian design. He had obtained it when his old ship broke down conveniently on a Namekian colony. He stepped out of it, and basked in the light of the star MW, of this backwater world called Earth. He stood 9 feet tall, with green skin and blue glassy eyes. He had no nose, just nostril slits, and a mouth with two fangs that stuck down like a vampire's when closed. He wore a brown tunic, with a martzi, a large, bat like creature with 6 wings, which was considered a symbol of death on his homeworld, on the back of the tunic. Saiyan battle gloves, boots, and a red scouter finished off his costume. As he stepped out, his scouter beeped a few times, indicating an approaching power. "Heh… Power 1,000. I wonder who the suicidal one is…?"

Sazot landed. "HAHAHA! A little kid! That's just too perfect!" "Listen… I want to know… who are you and what are you here?" The alien paused. "You mean, you haven't heard of me: Yakunan the Exterminator?" ""Um… No?" Yakunan fell over. "Gr… WELL, YOU WILL KNOW ME!" "… I will?" "Nr… Anyway, what do you know about the wishing spheres?" Sazot was confused. "Wishing… Spheres… Oh, you mean the Dragonballs!" "Whatever! Give them to me!" "No! You want to use them for something bad, I know it!" "Heh… You're inviting yourself to die. I know that it would only take 3 percent of my power to destroy you…" "TRY ME!" Sazot shouted, powering up. "Uh? He can control his battle strength?" Yakunan gasped. Sazot then did a kick to the abdomen, followed by an uppercut, and a sweeping kick to the nose. Yakunan stumbled back, and then started throwing punches at Sazot. The saiyan boy dodged each, commenting, "Spawnot was way faster then you." "You compare me to that weakling? I'm REALLY gonna enjoy this!" None of Yakunan's punches connected though. Sazot then kick a knee to the face, followed immediately by a head-hammer. The boy then flew up above. "RAUGH!" Yakunan burst out, rocks flying into the air.

"Haha! I'm winning!" Sazot shouted. "Heh… Naïve child… You do realize that thus far, I've only been displaying a small fraction of my power. Laugh at **this**!" Yakunan then _zanzokened_ behind Sazot, and did an elbow on him, sending the 5-year-old to the ground. Sazot picked himself up, and wiped the dirt off of him. Sazot then prepared a chi orb, and fired. The alien swatted it aside. Sazot's looked on in disbelief. "H-he… Made that look easy…" "BWAHAHA! Now do you see the futility of your efforts?" "I knew it! You're the power that I've been feeling!" Todomeda Kevito landed next to Sazot. "Mr. Tomato!" "Todomeda," Kevito growled, before falling into a fighing stance. "Hmph. So you have friends… Like it matters! HAHAHA! Let's go!"

**NEXT:** Attack en Masse!


	27. 22: 3 Pronged Attack

Dragonball Quest

_Yakunan Saga_

3-Pronged Attack 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, and Yakunan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.

Kevito and Sazot waited in fighting stances, while Yakunan stood there. "_I don't get it! Is he so cocky that he doesn't take up a stance, or does he simply not know any?_" Kevito wondered before Yakunan charged. The two warriors jumped out of the way, and fired 2 energy blasts. Yakunan knocked both into the air. Sazot and Kevito then began a physical attack from either side. Yakunan tried to block, but it was apparent that in skill, even the young Sazot had an edge. The two ended with a front kick at the same time that sent Yakunan into the air. "I guess he doesn't have any martial arts training at all. All he does is move around like a drunken idiot," Kevito stated. "Here he comes!" Sazot shouted. Yakunan was indeed dashing, and opened his mouth, emitting a powerful chi beam from it. Sazot and Kevito dodged to either side once more, but this time, they flew next to each other.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Kevito asked. "Think so," Sazot answered. "On my signal!" Kevito yelled, as he gathered pink energy in his right hand, while on Sazot's right, a black ball of energy was beginning to form. "READY!" Yakunan had turned around, and had a fist cocked, ready to attack. "GO! **CHERRY BLOSSOM BLAST!**" Kevito shouted, firing a pink energy ray. "**MOON BLAST!**" Sazot roared in unison, firing a black beam. The two beams met, and formed into a bigger, dark pink attack that hit Yakunan straight on. The exterminator was flung to the ground, and an explosion obscured his body. "D-did we do it…?" Sazot asked. Kevito's eyes widened. "He's still alive!" The two moved to the side as an energy orb flew through where they just where. The two avoided several more chi orbs. The dust cleared, and Yakunan was standing there with an outstretched hand, breathing fairly hard, his scouter destroyed and his clothes shredded. He then began his assault anew, Sazot and Kevito continuing to dodge. "Crap! We can't counterattack if we have to keep dodging!" Kevito shouted.

Yakunan was then hit from behind by an energy blast. He stopped abruptly, and turned to see Drill. Drill then fired another energy attack, which Yakunan whacked aside. Sazot and Kevito both did a kick on the alien from behind, kocking him down. "Cursed pests…" Yakunan growled, getting up, and then doubling his power. The three paused, as Yakunan flew into the air. "Looks like you were right…" Drill said to Kevito. "Heh… And you doubted me…?" Kevito replied, before Yakunan fired a gigantic chi attack downward. The three dodged. However, this time, Yakunan fired off another chi beam that hit Drill, burning his arm clear off. "GAUGH!" Drill let out a cry of pain as he fell. "Finally…" Yakunan muttered. "NO! DRILL!" Sazot shouted. "This isn't good…" Kevito growled.

"Sorry I'm late." Ima Ryditz landed on the scene, a familiar smirk on his face. "Where were you?" Kevito hissed. "Slept in." "Duh…" Kevito and Sazot were speechless. "Wow, you look terrible," Ryditz said to Drill. "Heh… I'll live through it…" Drill choked out." "He didn't die? Phooey! And now there's another insect…" "You 3 stay back. I'll handle this," Ryditz said, flying up to Yakunan's eye level. "You're fighting me alone? You're even more looney then that little kid!" "Oh, am I now?" Ryditz said, gathering power. "KYAH!" BWOOM! A golden aura enveloped Rydtiz, his hair went golden, and his eyes turned a brilliant aquamarine color. "Am I?"

**NEXT:** Super Ryditz vs. The Extinction!


	28. 23: Return of the Super Saiyan

Dragonball Quest

_Yakunan Saga_

Return of the Super Saiyan 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, and Yakunan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.

"Wh-what? You think changing your hair color helps you in any way?" Yakunan stuttered. "You tell me," Ryhditz said, zapping behind Yakunan and elbowing him. The alien flew back, where Ryditz was waiting for him. A front kick sent Yakunan up, where Ryditz reappeared and head-hammered him, and fired an energy blast after him. A small explosion lit the area up. "Hmph. Disappointing…" Ryditz growled, and he made for the ground.

"S-so that… that's a-a… a Super Saiyan?" Drill gasped, astonished. "Yup! My big brother's gonna knock that guy into the next infinity!" Sazot shouted. "N-no wonder he was able to defeat Spawnot…" Kevito stared on. "What's wrong, Todomeda?" Drill asked. "It's just… I have a bad feeling… a premonition, y'know?" "Yes?" "Well… I don't think that Ryditz can win this alone…" "We'll find a way out of this," Drill said. "I guess you're right," Kevito sighed.

Yakunan got up. "Heh heh heh… Impressive… You're pretty strong…" Ryditz smirked. "Thanks. I try." "Even still… I will be able to defeat you at only half power!" "Pretty bold claim there… show me what you got!" Yakunan once more powered up, a white aura surrounding his figure. "HAHAHA! What you you think of me now?" Ryditz stood there, continuing to smirk. "Impressive. But that will get you nowhere." Ryditz then dashed forward, grabbed Yakunan's leg, and threw him into the air. Ryditz then created a big chi orb, and out of it flew 10 smaller chi orbs. "FIREBALL CANNON!" Ryditz shouted, moving his fingers around in a complex pattern. The orbs of power began circling Yakunan. The alien looked around, confused. "And up…" Ryditz then moved his fingers up, and all of the orbs went up. "AND DOWN!" Ryditz made a downward motion, and all of the chi orbs flew down and hit Yakunan.

The smoke cleared, and Yakunan looked pissed. His shirt was shredded, his pants tattered, his entire body covered in bruises and cuts. "Wow, that was pretty effective, if I do say myself," Ryditz said, grinning. Yakunan then smirked. "Uh? Why's he smiling?" Ryditz muttered. "Heh… I said I'm only using half power… AND HERE COMES FULL POWER!" Yakunan then powered again, his white aura this time emanating sparkles. "Oh man… No wonder he couldn't fight… He doesn't need to!" Kevito gasped. "He could drop an enemy in a few punches at most…" Ryditz's face fell to determination. "Heh… This is my true strength! It is the last thing that you will ever feel!" Yakunan dashed at Ryditz with unnaturally fast speed. "Wha-" DOM! Ryditz was hit by Yakunan's knee attack. Yakunan then brought his foot onto Ryditz's head, sending the Super Saiyan to the ground. Ryditz got up, and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "Wh-where'd he-" D-D-DM! A powerful chi ray hit Ryditz from behind, knocking him unconscious and out of Super Saiyan. "Oh man… Not good…" Kevito moaned.

**NEXT:** Twilightian Triumphant?


	29. 24: Mei Haku, Super Twilightian

Dragonball Quest

_Yakunan Saga_

Mei Haku, Super Twilightian 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, and Yakunan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.

Ryditz lay on the ground, unconscious, while his friends and family looked on helplessly from a nearby ridge. Their enemy, Yakunan, stood 10 feet away from the fallen super saiyan. "Hmph. He could defeat me at half power… I'd better do away with him…" Just then, Sazot attack, knocking a surprised Yakunan to the ground. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Sazot shouted. "Heh… foolish. That only tickled, you know!" Sazot fell into a stance, ready for the end. Then, from out of nowhere, came a voice."

"Yakunan, I have come to settle the score!" It came from a figure with midnight, spikey blue hair, and eyes that matched that hair, wearing a green, unmarked gi. "It's Mr. Mei!" Sazot shouted. "That isn't Diablowong…" Kevito replied, landing next to Sazot. "I said **Mei**, not **Wei**, silly," Sazot retorted. "Oh…"

"You again? I thought I had killed you… oh well, I'll make sure you die THIS time!" Yakunan shouted. "ANGEL FORM ACTIVATE!" Haku shouted, a silver light coming out of his body. His hair turned silver, but nothing else about him changed. Even so, the Dragon Heroes could feel the increase. "M-my god… He's stronger then Ryditz…" Kevito gasped. "Good thing he's with us…" Drill said, his arm stump starting to bubble. "HAI!" Suddenly, a new arm instantaneously regenerated from Drill's stump. "… No matter how many times I see that, it always freaks me out…" Kevito muttered.

Haku and Yakunan rushed at each other, and began a fistfight, which stopped quickly after Yakunan did a quick uppercut that sent Haku into the air. Haku regained control, and began firing chi blasts that Yakunan avoided. The exterminator then _zanzokened_ behind Haku, and fired his own blast. Haku hit the ground, but pushed up immediately, and rushed once more at Yakunan. The alien disappeared, and Haku looked right, squinting. When Yakunan reappeared, he was knocked back instantaneously, as if an invisible person had done it.

"That's a new one…" Yakunan growled. "It's a basic psychic push called a kiai. Anyone who takes a little time can learn it," Haku replied, before preparing another attack. He raised his hand, with his pointer and thumb held in, other fingers outstretched, and shouted "HOLY CANNON!" A powerful white beam fired from his hand, and it rushed at Yakunan. The alien held out his hands, and caught the beam. "Nrrrrrr… RAUGH!" With a loud shout, Yakunan pushed the attack back at Haku, who quickly moved to the side. A giant ball of fire appeared on the horizon where the attack impacted the ground. Haku grimaced, staring at Yakunan. "_He deflected my best attack! This is bad news…_"

Ryditz got up, feeling invigorated. He turned, to see a familiar face. "Wei…?" "I gave you a senzu. Planting the last 2 was a good idea, wasn't it? Unfortunately, we only have one more…" "It doesn't matter. That guy's beyond any of us!" Ryditz growled. I couldn't beat him, not even as a Super Saiyan!" Then, in a rare occasion, Diablowong smirked. "So, it's established that he can defeat a Super Saiyan. But, how about TWO Super Saiyans…"

**NEXT:** Diablowong's Ace in the Hole


	30. 25: The Legend Renewed

Dragonball Quest

_Yakunan Saga_

The Legend Renewed 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, and Yakunan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.

"You can-" Ryditz began, but Diablowong cut him off. "Yes, I have attained the legendary transformation…" "But how? It requires rage to trigger the initial change…" Ryditz asked. Diablowong answered, "I keep my emotions bottled up inside me. All I had to do was release some pent-up rage inside of me, and I transformed." "I see… So, do you wanna lead off?" "My pleasure."

Mei Haku stood heavily panting, eyeing his enemy. Yakunan had just knocked his Holy Cannon attack away as if it was nothing. "I-I… I came this far just to fail? No… I WILL FIND A WAY!" Haku shouted, dashing at Yakunan. The exterminator dodged, then smacked Haku to the ground. Yakunan then grabbed the Twilightian by his neck, and held him up above his eye level. "Heh… Any last words?" "Let him go…" Ryditz growled. Yakunan's eyes widened. "Im… Impossible… I KILLED YOU!" "Heh… I guess that makes me a zombie," Ryditz replied in his usual arrogant tone. "You can't win," Diablowong said. "Who the hell are you?" Yakunan demanded. "Ready…" Ryditz said. Diablowong nooded. "KYAH!" Two concurrent golden auras erupted around Ryditz and Diablowong.

"N-no way… th-they're both super…" Kevito gasped. "That's cool! I wanna be a super saiyan too!" Sazot shouted gleefully. "They may actually win this…" Drill murmured. Diablowong then looked at Kevito, and tossed something at him. "Huh? Wait… this is a senzu… I see!"

"So, blondies, what do you think you can do!" Yakunan shouted. "You're underestimating us," Diablowong stated, "and it will cost you." Ryditz and Diablowong then disappeared, and reappeared on either side of Yakunan. They each fired and energy blast, which Yakunan evaded by jumping. At the last moment, the two redirected their beams up at Yakunan, and they exploded. Ryditz then fired two beams away from Yakunan, and shouted "CROSS-SLASH!" He then brought his hands across, ending in his arms crossed. The beams crossed over each other, hitting the monster simultaniously.

At the same time, Diablowong created many freezing ice shards that surrounded him. As soon as Ryditz's attack. As soon as Ryditz's attack was finished, Diablowong began his assault, yelling "LIFE-FREEZING STORM!" A hail of sub-zero daggers plunged into the smoke left by Ryditz's attack, and a great roar of pain could be heard.

"Yes, we have him!" Ryditz shouted triumphantly. "His chi! It's still there!" Diablowong shouted in alarm. "GYAAAAAAH!" Yakunan unleashed a powerful chi beam, which created a huge crater, the explosion narrowly missing the other four. "Oh man… He's that powerful…" Ryditz gasped "He warped the planet's shape itself… not good…" "So, you're the golden warriors.Intresting," came a voice from behind him. "Who?" Ryyditz gasped. "You were fighting him," Diablowng said. "Yes. I am Mei Haku. Allow me to assist in any way I can," the Twilightian said, powering up into his Super form. "Okay, glad to have you on board," Ryditz said. "Let's do it!"

**NEXT:** Super Warriors Unite!


	31. 26: Legendary Finisher

Dragonball Quest

_Yakunan Saga_

Legendary Finisher 

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, and Yakunan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.

Ima Ryditz, Wei Diablowong, and Mei Haku all hovered below a raging Yakunan. The monster screamed at them "THAT'S IT! AFTER I KILL YOU, I'LL TURN THIS ENTIRE PLANET INTO A WASTELAND!" "Alright… Move on my mark… GO!" Ryditz shouted, and the three shot into action. Diablowong and Haku immediately began a double-sided physical assault, getting several good blows on the self-taught Yakunan, while Ryditz prepared his Silver Ray Blast attack. The Super Saiyan fired, and struck a direct hit, which Yakunan couldn't deflect, due to his dropped guard.

"GYAGH!" Yakunan let out another roar, shooting a shockwave from his body, knocking Diablowong and Haku back. The three super warriors regrouped. "Not good. He's going out of control. If he goes on a rampage, this entire planet will pay the price," Diablowng hissed. "What do you suggest we do?" Haku said. Ryditz thought for a second. "I just say we hit him with a combined attack. Pooling our three powers together should easily destroy him!" "But we run a different risk," Diablowong countered. "And that is…" Ryditz continued. "By pooling our maximum power, we may actually destroy the Earth!" Ryditz opened his eyes wide in shock. "I-I never thought of that…" "Unfortunately," Haku stated, "We don't have any other options. A combined attack is all we can do right now. We'll just have to hold back a bit." "Right," the two Super Saiyans agreed.

Just then, they were all hit with an energy blast. "Shit, that hurt…" Ryditz growled, and the three took off before another impacted where they had been a moment ago. "Alright, let's go!" "HAAAAAAH…" The three began gathering their power. "What are they doing? Doesn't matter, I'll kill'em all! Then, I'll ransack the planet!" Yakunan gave himself a small grin, then fired another bast, shouting "This time you **DDDDIIIIEEEE!**"

"1…" Haku began. "2… Diablowong continued. "3!" Ryditz finished. "LEGENDARY **FINISHER!**" A gigantic shining golden blast erupted from the three's combined auras. The attack hit Yakunan's finishing blast, and completely tore it apart. Yakunan's smugness quickly tured to horror when he saw the blast approaching. "NO! I CAN'T OUTRUN IT!" Yakunan shouted, knowing that if he dodged, then the three would just redirect the beam back at him. "Gotta… STOP IT!" He held out his hands, but the attack just disintegrated them, along with the rest of his body. "IM… THE EXTERMINATION…" Yakunan screamed as he, himself, was exterminated. When the smoke cleared, Yakunan was gone. The three shining lights in the sky winked out, and three figures landed by three more, ll weared by battle, all wearing victorious grins (even Haku and Diablowong).

**NEXT:** The Mysterious Training of the Super Saiyans by Mei Tenrai


	32. Necro2 Saga Intro

Yes, I know short. I'll try and stretch this next one out as far as I can. Anyway, Ryditz and Diablowong will be gone from the next one, giving the others a chance to shine (let's face it… they're Super Saiyans!). I will also introduce the last true Dragon Hero(ine)… Oops! I've said too much!

Yakunan Saga Ima Ryditz 

**Vs. Yakunan:** 6,000

**Super Saiyan:** 120,000

**Super Saiyan + Legendary Finisher:** 250,000

_**Ima Sazot**_

**After Turok Battle:** 5,700

**Power Suppressed:** 1,000

**Vs. Yakunan:** 5,800

**During Cherry-Moon Blast:** 8,000

_**Wei Diablowong**_

**Vs. Yakunan:** 6,050

**Super Saiyan:** 121,000

**Super Saiyan + Legendary Finisher:** 250,000

_**Todomeda Kevito**_

**Vs Yakunan:** 5,400

**During Cherry-Moon Blast:** 8,000

_**Drill**_

**Vs. Yakunan:** 5,000

_**Mei Haku**_

**Vs. Yakunan:** 9,000

**Angel Form 1:** 145,000

**Angel Form 1 + Holy Cannon:** 160,000

**Angel Form 1 + Legendary Finisher:** 250,000

_**Yakunan**_

**3 Percent Power:** 6,000

**5 Percent Power:** 10,000

**10 Percent Power:** 20,000

**50 Percent Power:** 100,000

**100 Percent Power:** 200,000

NEXT TIME on Dragonball Quest… 

It is the ultimate killing machine, a remorseless assassin. Its only instinct is to kill, and the only weapon powerful enough to beat it is… itself?

Necro2 Saga… 

"I will show you a new definition of pain!"


	33. 27: The Training of the Super Saiyans

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Necro2 Saga**_

**The Training of the Super Saiyans**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Wei Diablowong. Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.**

Ima Ryditz was sitting down on a chair in the cave that Sazot and himself had converted into a house. It was comfortable enough, although one had to get water from a stream, and the lack of indoor plumbing made an outhouse a necessity. On the other hand, no one owned the woods, or if they did, the had completely overlooked the Ima's home, so it didn't cost anything to live there, and they had even been able to get their own electrical generator, a gift from Kevito that from where no one knew he got it, and it was kept that way.

"That was some battle," Kevito muttered, sitting on the sofa along with Diablowong and Haku. Sazot was sitting on his brother's lap, and Drill was in a hovering cross-legged position. "Oh, thanks for bailing us out back there!" Ryditz said, grinning at Haku. "It was nothing. Thank you for helping me get my revenge..." "Revenge? What for?" Diablowong asked. "That monster killed my family, along with 2/3's the planet's population..." "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." "It's alright. Speaking of family, I'll be right back..." Haku got up and headed out the door. "Where's he going?" Sazot asked. "Dunno, but I think it's safe to assume he's trustable..." Drill said. Just then, Haku came walking in, along with a woman and Daidiin. The little Namekian ran over to his brother, as Sazot said "Hello Ms. Tenrai." "You remembered me," Tenrai said, while smiling at the little Saiyan. "You did help me find the magic beans..." Sazot said.

"So... uh... are you two..." Kevito began asking. "Yes, Haku and I are engaged." "Um, wow, congrats, I guess..." Kevito said, his face reflecting the room's general reaction to the statement: shock. "Hey, Sazot, what's engaged?" Daidiin whispered to Sazot. "I dunno. Maybe it tastes good..." Sazot replied. "Hush you two. and Daidiin, engaged is not something we Namekians experience." "Oh..." Daidiin said, sounding disappointed. The room was silent. "So... does 'engaged' taste good?" Sazot asked.

Ignoring Sazot's question, Tenrai said, "In the immediate future are dangers that must be overcome, and there are some special techniques that I must teach some of you." "What sort of techniques?" Diablowong asked. "You will know. All I know are that the ones known as 'Ima Ryditz,' 'Wei Diablowong,' and 'Daidiin' are supposed to come with me. That was what I was told in my vision." "Vision?" Ryditz gasped. "Yes, Tenrai is a seer. At birth, seers see what jobs and spouses Twilightians will have in the future, so the proper arrangements, including training and engagements, can be handled early. She can also predict the future, although it comes to her in random 'visions,'" Haku explained. "Wow, and I thought that way SAIYANS ran things was weird..." Kevito muttered. "It works," Haku said, shrugging. "So, when do we begin our training?" Ryditz asked. "In one week. Meet me on the peak of Mt. Altar." "Can do!" Ryditz replied, grinning.

A week later, the Dragon Heroes had gathered on Altar Peak. "Be good for Kevito, okay," Ryditz said, trying to console a sobbing Sazot, who really didn't understand why Ryditz had to go. "But I don't want you to go, Ryditz..." Sazot choked in between sobs. "Hey, listen, I need to get stronger in case more bad guys like Spawnot show up. Sazot, don't stop training. When I get back, I promise I'll spar you to see how strong you got. Sazot perked up at this. Ryditz PROMISED to come back. But that wasn't quite enough... "Pinky swear?" Sazot asked. "Sure," Ryditz said, the two interlocking their pinkies and shaking. The saiyan then got up and walked over to Diablowong and Daidiin, who were standing by Tenrai. "Everyone ready?"Tenrai asked. The three nodded, Daidiin a bit hesitantly. The little Namek was scard out of his wits! "Then we're off..." And in a flash of light, the 4 were gone!

**NEXT:** The Return of Necro!


	34. 28: The New Necro

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Necro2 Saga**_

**The New Necro**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, Dr. Gyuuman, and Necro2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.**

It had been a week since Ryditz, Diablowong, and Daidiin had left to train with Tenrai. Sazot and Kevito were currently engrossed in a game of checkers. Sazot, for some reason, was unnaturally good at the game (either that, or Kevito sucked horribly). "King me!" "... How the crap did he end up with **7** kings..." Sazot giggled. Just then, a building by them exploded. "What the fuck?" Kevito shouted, forgetting about the 5-year-old by him. "What does 'fuck' mean?" Sazot asked. "Um... ask your brother..." The two ran outside to see a being on their front lawn. He had orange hair that went down to his shoulders, and was wearing Saiyan Battle Armor complete with thigh and crotch protectors. Yet, he looked familiar. Then, it snapped in Kevito's mind. "NECRO!"

The person laughed. "Close, but no cigar. I am the Necromancer X2. But, you may refer to me as Necro2." "Are you mean like the other Necro?" Sazot asked. "You tell me," Necro answered, before firing an attack. The two barely dodged, and rose their chi to alert the other Dragon Heroes. Just then, Necro2 reappeared behind Kevito and smashed him to the ground. The Earthling lay still. "D-down... I-in one h-hit..." Sazot stammered, surprised. Drill reached the scene first. "What is- KEVITO!" "I-It's terrible..." Sazot said. "Bastard..." Drill growled. "Ready?" Sazot nodded. "GO!" Necro2 sighed. "Idiots... don't realize when their overmatched..." The android dodged the rush attack, and hit the duo down with a double elbow attack before they could see what was going on. "Figures. But why hasn't Ima Ryditz shown up yet..." Then, Haku arrived.

"I don't know who you are... BUT I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Necro2 reappeared behind him before Haku could finish his power up. "Not today!" HAku was out, sprawled on the ground with the rest of his comrades. The androids smirk turned to a sneer. "These are the 'mighty' Dragon Heroes? The couldn't even stand up to the first punch... at 10 percent power no less!" Then, his expression changed to an emotionless one. "But that's funny. Ima Ryditz and Wei Diablowong didn't show up at all. They'd've been here by now... Whatever." He looked the group over. "It would be so easy to kill them all right now... But why bother? They're all too weak to face me." Then, he heard a buzzing noise. "Right. Doctor wanted me to check in." The Android flew off.

A while later, Sazot picked himself up commenting "Ow... I feel like Ryditz hit me with a Bronze Ray Blast..." As he shook the grogginess from his head, he saw Kevito and Drill picking themselves up too. "What happened?" Drill muttered. Then Kevito looked around frantically. "ANDROID!" The other two cringed. "Not here? Why?" Kevito gasped. The two sighed with relief. Haku then woke up. "Damn piece of metal. If I had just 2 more seconds, I could have finished it..." Then, he looked at the others. "Let's meet at the Ima's in one hour, and we'll decide what to do from there. The others nodded, and the 4 headed their separate ways to think about what the hell happened, and how they could stop it from happening again.

**NEXT:** Plan of Attack!


	35. 29: Divide and Conquer

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Necro2 Saga**_

**Divide and Conquer**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, Dr. Gyuuman, and Necro2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.**

Ima Sazot woke up after a few shakes from Drill. "Huh? What..." "Come on Sazot. We're having the meeting." The two walked into the living room. Haku was sitting on a chair, while Kevito sat on the couch. Sazot took a seat next to Kevito while Drill assumed a floating cross-legged position. "Alright, so what we know about this new threat is that it is some kind of powered-up Android, similar to this 'Necro' that Kevito and Sazot fought off a few months back." "That's right," Kevito confirmed. "It's so powerful..." Drill commented, "It thought that finishing us off was a waste of time..." "We can find a way to win! I know we can!" Sazot shouted. This brought small smiles to the other's faces. "Alright, here's what I propose we do," Haku said after a few moments passed, "Drill and I will hunt this Android down. I think that if I could have accessed Angel Form, then the battle would have gone differently." "What about Sazot and I?" Kevito asked. Haku then smirked. "Using the Dragonballs, you head over to Necro2's creator's lab and try to find its weakness." Kevito grinned, "Got it."

The hunt for the Dragonballs didn't take as much time this next time, considering that Twilightians had developed a technology known as the "Dragon Radar," allowing them to find Dragonballs by homing in on the radioactive waves that they gave off. Soon, all 4 stood in front of the Ima's house, 7 magic orbs in front of them, glowing. "I summon thee, eternal dragon! Come forth!" Haku shouted. The sky then grew dark, a a ray of light emitted from the Dragonballs, and took the shape of an enormous Chinese Dragon. "Wow... he looks even cooler the second time!" Sazot shouted. "**Thou who hast gathered the Dragonballs, speak, and I will grant you one wish,**" Shenlong roared. "Kevito stepped forward. "Dragon, take Sazot and I to the lab of Necro2's creator!" "**It shall be done!**" Kevito and Sazot then disappeared. "**I have granted this wish. Farewell, until the next summoning.**" Shenlong then disapperated, and the 7 Dragonballs rose into the air, and were scattered across the Earth.

Haku looked to Drill. "Now, we wait for them to find something." Drill shook his head. "Haku, this is the toughest enemy we've faced so far, no doubt. I don't think that your Angel Form alone can prevail. I need to go to Namek." Haku stared at him. "What do you need on Namek?" "If I can go there, then I can become powerful enough to help you in the upcoming battle." Haku then nodded. "Very well. May spaceship is among the fastest in the cosmos. We should be able to get to Namek in about 4 days with it." Drill smiled. "Thank you."

**NEXT:** Infiltration!


	36. 30: The History of Spawnot

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Necro2 Saga**_

**The History of Spawnot**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, Dr. Gyuuman, and Necro2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.**

Kevito and Sazot had ended up on a cliff looking over a sea of orange. "... Orange water... Now I've seen it all..." Kevito muttered. "C'mon Mr. Tomato! We have to find the mean guy's house!" Sazot shouted as he flew off. Kevito followed shortly, growling "It's Todomeda, dammit!"

Haku had been wrong. Only a day had passed and already they had reached Namek. Drill stepped out, and breathed deep. "Ah! My home!" The two immediately set off fro the Great Elder's, hoping to find out about the whereabouts of their elusive foe. However, when Drill saw a village, he said "There's something I need to see. I'll catch up later!" Haku nodded, and continued on towards that chi of the Great Elder. A Namekian greeted Drill as the Namek landed. "Drill." "Lusk." The two grinned. "How have you been, brother?" Lusk asked. "Fine, but there are things..." Lusk's expression grew serious. "The Great Elder has informed me of the happenings on Earth. Something terrible has happened. And, your enemy is here on Namek!" Drill's eyes grew wide. "HE'S HERE!" he shouted. "Yes," Lusk replied, "And I know what must be done." Drill smiled. "Thank you, brother..." Drill put his hand on Lusk's chest, and then a bright light filled the area. When it dimmed down, there was one Namekian. Several villagers stared in awe at the new Drill. The namek then flew off to find his adversary.

Kevito whistled. "Wouldja look at that..." They stood in front of an impressive building, which, because of all the danger signs and guard robots, they assumed to be the lab of Necro2's creator. The robots weren't too tough... I mean, COME ON, do you think that two people who faced down such universal terrors as Spawnot and Yakunan couldn't handle a few dinky robots? Soon, they found themselves in a big room. Sazot immediately headed for the control panel, looking at a big red button with "**DO NOT TOUCH**" emblazoned on it. So naturally, being the intelligent 5-and-a-half-year-old he is, Sazot screamed "BUTTON!" and threw his hand at it, only to be stopped by Kevito. "No button," Kevito hissed, and a dejected Sazot's head dropped. "Aw..."

Kevito looked over the control panel and flicked a few switches. "Uh huh... yeah... got it!" Kevito then proceeded to open up several files. What he saw shocked him. "What is it?" Sazot asked. "First of all, Necro and Necro2 are both part of an experiment called the 'Necromancer Project.' And... there's one more in this lab..." "We gotta find it!" Sazot shouted. "Wait... also... Spawnot..." "WHERE? WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?" Sazot shouted, now in hysterics. Kevito whacked the Saiyan on the head. "Shut up an let me think!" he growled, "And Spawnot's dead, remember?" "Oh yeah... whoops..." Kevito slapped his forehead. "Anyway, Spawnot was an experiment here! Apparently, Dr. Gyuuman, that's the guy who made Necro, wanted to see if he could increase a being's power by tampering with the genetic code." "What's that?" Sazot asked. "Basically, it's what makes you you. I can't explain it now." "Okay. So, Spawnot was here?" Kevito nodded. "Yes, but he was discarded, as Gyuuman really didn't think that he would amount to anything." "Boy, I didn't think that smart people could be dumb..." Sazot muttered. Kevito grinned. "My sediments exactly. Anyway, this other Android we're looking for apparently was the result of Gyuuman trying to create life from nothing. This means we don't know how powerful this android will be, so be on your guard." Sazot's face was grim, and he nodded.

Drill landed by a spaceship, with two humanoids standing by it. One was Necro2. The other was short, stocky, but not fat, with graying hair and a bald spot in the middle, and blue skin. "What do you want Namekian?" the old man asked. "You created that Android, didn't you?" "Yes! I am the greatest scientific mind of all time, Dr. Gyuuman!" the man replied proudly. Then, Necro2 smiled. "Drill... back for another beating?" "You wish," Drill growled, shifting into his stance.

**NEXT:** Drill vs. Necro2!


	37. 31: Drill vs Necro2

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Necro2 Saga**_

**Drill vs. Necro2**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, Dr. Gyuuman, and Necro2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.**

Drill and Necro2 stared each other down for what seemed eternity. Then, the android attacked! Necro2 punched, which Drill dodged by doing a front flip over Necro2, and then he did a double-footed kick from behind, sending Necro2 flying. The android righted himself, and the two met, exchanging a flurry of blows. Dr. Gyuuman just watched, laughing madly the entire time.

Mei Haku landed in front of a sizable house. The twilightian walked in, and saw several meditating children. Haku took extra care to be quiet as he walked through the door at the end of the room. He was greeted by a wrinkled old namekian, wearing a grin. "Welcome to my humble abode, Mei Haku!" Haku contained his shock as he asked, "Are you the Great Elder of Namek?" "Yes, but please, call me Kagyuu." Haku nodded. "Kagyuu, if you know my name, then you prob-" "Yes, I know what is going on. I know of Gyuuman and his killer android. I never thought that Drill and Lusk would unite like that though..." Haku blinked. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" "A tale that must wait for another time. Come here, Haku." Haku did as the Elder asked, and the elder mentioned for him to sit, which he did. Kagyuu then placed his hand on Haku's head, and a silver light flooded the room. Haku stood up. "Wh-what happened..." "I just unlocked an ability of yours that will prove useful indeed. Now, aid Drill, please. Even with his strength bolstered by Lusk, he cannot prevail against this enemy." Haku nodded, and headed out the door, shouting "Thank you!" as he left.

Drill had made a sizable hole in the mountain when he hit it, courtesy of one of Necro2's punches. The namekian warrior got out, grimacing. Necro2 chuckled. "Heh heh heh... How much longer can you hold out on me? I know that you're starting to tire..." Drill spat on the ground in front of him, then crossed his arms in front of his chest, both elbows pointing at Necro2. "ARROWHEAD!" the namek screamed, firing a large green blast from his elbows. "Tsk, just doesn't learn..." Necro2 murmured as the attack sped toward him. He then held out a hand, shouting "SHOTGUN!" An orange ball of energy fired from his hand, and it impacted the Arrowhead, causing it to explode. Drill's shock was made plainly evident on his face, and Necro2 smirked at the expression. "My my... feeling a bit scared, are we? And, I'll let you in on a little secret... This is just half of my power!" "N-no..." Drill gasped before Necro2 appeared in fron of him, and unleashed a powerful knee attack to the gut. Drill grabbed his stomach in pain, and Necro2 used the opportunity to kick Drill in the head, knocking the Namekian to the right, sliding along the ground.

Haku could feel Drill's chi weakening as he flew towards it. "Shit! This isn't fast enough!" Haku then transformed into his Super Twilightian Form, or as the Twilightians named it, Angel Form. The now-sliver haired Haku's speed umped, and he flew increasingly faster towards his friend... and certain doom.

**NEXT:** The Necromancer Y-1!


	38. 32: The Awakening of Aura

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Necro2 Saga**_

**The Awakening of Aura**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, Dr. Gyuuman, and Necro2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Aura or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.**

Sazot and Kevito began combing to lab for the last Necro. Kevito's eyes darted left and right as he thoroughly searched every area he could think of. Then, he was stopped in his tracks by the most amazing sight he'd ever seen.

Sazot picked up a beaker on a table, looking under it for the robot. "Not there either... Well, it isn't under the weird sciency cups... Mr. Tomato, what are you staring at?" Kevito didn't respond. "Mr. Tomato? Kevito? Hello?" Sazot waved his hand in fron of Kevito's face. "Hello? MR. TOMATOOOOO!" Kevito still wasn't responding. Sazot then thought a bit, and was about to unleash a Moonblast, when he saw what Kevito was staring at. "Wow, she's pretty..." What Kevito had been staring at for the past 10 minutes had been the unconscious form of a girl, floating in tank filled with greenish-blue liquid. She had silver hair, cascading down past he shoulders, and was wearing a simple white hoodless robe that went down to he knees. Her figure was to kill for. "Hey, what're those words?" Sazot asked, pointing to a label on the tank. "I'll read'em! N-n-neh... nehcrow... man... necroman... sir... necomancer... Why one? Hey, that's a good question! Why one? Why not two?" Kevito then snapped out of his trance. "She's the Necromancer Y-1?"

(NAMEK)

Drill threw out some punches and kicks, but Necro2 avoided them all, and retaliated with a powerful blow to the jaw. Drill gripped his mouth in pain, some purple blood starting to seep from cuts all over his body, not to mention his now bruised jaw. "How disappointing. You got much stronger, but you still can't match me..." Necro2 remarked arrogantly. Drill growled, and unleashed another flurry of punches. Necro2 blocked them all, and did a front kick that knocked the namek back. Drill staggered back on to his feet, gasping for breath.

(GYUUMAN'S LAB)

"Wait, she's the other Necro?" Sazot asked. "Y-yeah... let me see..." Kevito consulted a nearby console. His face then brightened considerably. "What is it?" Sazot asked. "It says here that she hasn't been programmed!" "What does that mean?" Sazot asked. "If we activate her now... She won't have any memories at all. She also will not have any set AI personality. Basically, she'll be kind of like a newborn for a while..." "So... she won't be mean, but won't know anything?" Sazot questioned, summing up Kevito's explanation. "Exactly!" "Then what're we waiting for!" Sazot shouted excitedly, "Maybe we can be friends!" Kevito then flipped a few switches, pressed a few buttons, and turned a knob. There came from the pod an odd hissing noise. The pod opened, and the Necromancer Y-1 stepped out. She opened her eyes, which were a a light lavenderish-blue, and looked around, bewildered. "Wh-who... Where... What...?" Kevito smiled, saying, "Okay, I guess I'll have to explain a few things. First of all, do you have a name, other then your production label? The android seemed to understand Kevito, and nodded "A...Aura... M-my name's Aura..."

(NAMEK)

Drill hit the ground again and again, each time somehow struggling to his feet, only to be knocked down again by Necro2. The namek got up for the 7th time, gasping for breath. The android glared at his adversary. "You're not fun anymore. Beating your carcass around isn't very amusing." He then held out his hand. "Don't destroy him!" shouted Mei Haku, arriving on the scene. "You again. I downed you last time, remember?" "And I hadn't even accessed half of my true power. Your point?" Necro2 grinned. "You can't win. Even if you used Angel Form, I could still match you at half power." Then, Haku smirked. "There's one variable you forgot to add into your equation!" "And that is..." "THIS!" Suddenly, Mei Haku was enveloped in a silver light, and when it faded, his hair, and now his eyes, whites and all, where a glowing silver color.

**NEXT:** Angel Form 2!


	39. 33: Angel Form 2

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Necro2 Saga**_

**Angel Form 2**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, Dr. Gyuuman, and Necro2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Aura, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Wh-what the hell..." Necro2 gasped, looking at a newly transformed Mei Haku. "_His power just doubled! That can't be... H-he doesn't that different..._" Haku smirked. "This new power... Is Angel Form 2. While any Twilightian fighter can use Angel Form with a bit of training, almost none can use the power of Angel Form 2. Can you face the heat?" Necro2's shocked look converted to a smirk. "Heh heh heh... You must have confused my initial shock with fear. I'm easily a match for you." Haku's smirk faded to a grim line. "Let's find out, then."

(GYUUMAN'S LAB)

Kevito talked with Aura, while Sazot lounged around the lab. The bored saiyan walked around, feeling tempted to press each button he saw, but figuring that Kevito would be mad at him, and that Kevito would tell Ryditz when he got back, and then Ryditz would punish him for it. Sazot then saw another big red button labeled "**SECURITY**" in big white letters. "It's just one button..." Sazot mused, and pressed it. All of a sudden, a guard robot leaped out and attacked Sazot. The young saiyan dodged its punches and flipped back, where a confused Aura and a VERY angry Kevito were standing. "Sazot..." Kevito growled. Sazot gulped. "Um... hehe... Ah... Lookout!" The three moved to avoid an energy beam fired from the robot. Aura, reacting to the attack, dodged, and grabbed the robot's arm. The robot immediately went limp. "Wh-what..." Kevito yelped in surprise. "I have the ability to infect mechanical beings with viruses. They're pretty lethal, if I do say so myself," Aura explained with a proud smile. "Whoa..." Kevito muttered. "She's good..." Sazot gasped.

(NAMEK)

Necro2 opened up the battle with an onslaught of kicks and punches that Haku blocked or dodged. Haku caught the last one, and retaliated with a punch to the face that Necro2 dodged. Haku continued punching, with Necro2 keeping up his dodging routine. Necro2 then brought his foot into Haku's thigh, and was able to escape the Twilightian's grasp. Necro2 then held out a hand, shouting "SHOTGUN!" An orange energy ball fired out of his hand, and hit Haku head on. The Twilightian fell towards the ground, but caught himself in midair, and landed on his feet. Haku was now breathing pretty heavily, and Necro2 smirked at his opponent's condition. "Heh... Getting tired already, Haku? I can tell. Your power level's dropping. My engine runs on without stopping, so how do you expect to beat me?" Haku spat on the ground. "You will fall one way or another, android! One way or another..."

All of a sudden another shout of "SHOTGUN!" could be heard, and green fireball disintegrated Necro2's head. The sound of a spaceship starting up could be heard, and Dr. Gyuuman escaped. Haku didn't focus on that. What he did focus on was the being that had so easily defeated the greatest foe he had thus far faced. He was wearing a black body glove, over which red armor was fitted. Red gloves and boots adorned his hands and feet. He had a penetrating blue gaze, and hair as blonde as a Super Saiyan's. Haku knew instinctively who it was. "Y-you're Necro... The one that got away from Ryditz..." The android smirked. "Correct answer. And don't think I killed the robot to help you. I just dislike cheap imitations... And I needed a messenger." "A m-messenger?" Haku stuttered. "Yes. Just tell your friend Ima Ryditz that Necro says that the boss isn't quite as dead as he'd like to think, and that he will kill him in front of millions at the Galactic Games 3 years from now!" With that, Necro left, leaving Haku speechless.

**NEXT:** The Return Trip

Think Android 16


	40. Copic Saga Intro

Oh! Chilling! You didn't think the Spawnot was a one time did you? Well, he's back with a vengeance. Is anyone other then friends reading this? I'd like to know. Anyhoo, we're not quite on to Spawnot yet. You're probably still wondering what happened to Ryditz and Diablowong… You're not? Well, too bad, wondering time's over! Anyway, you remember Yakunan? Well, let's just say big bro wants to redeem his brother's disgrace…

**Necro2 Saga**

_**Todomeda Kevito**_

**Vs. Necro2:** 5,700

**Vs. Robot Guard:** 6,100

_**Ima Sazot**_

**Vs. Necro2:** 6,000

**Vs. Robot Guard:** 6,400

_**Aura**_

**PL:** 6,000

_**Drill**_

**Vs. Necro2:** 6,000

**After Fusion with Lusk:** 100,000

_**Mei Haku**_

**Base:** 10,000

**Angel Form:** 150,000

**Angel Form 2:** 300,000

_**Robot Guard**_

**PL:** 5,500

_**Necro2**_

**10 Percent Power:** 30,000

**50 Percent Power:** 150,000

**100 Percent Power:** 300,000

_**Necro**_

**PL:** 350,000

**NEXT TIME…**

His brother was the Exterminator, until the shining warriors destroyed him. Now, big brother wants blood, and he'll go through any lengths to get it: even if it means destroying Earth.

**DRAGONBALL QUEST: COPIC SAGA**

"You will pay for your trespasses against me… with your lives!"


	41. 34: Returning Home

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Copic Saga**_

**Returning Home**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, Dr. Gyuuman, and Necro2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

Five spaceships were making their way towards Earth. One contained a pair of victorious warriors, one contained an android, a saiyan, and a human, one contained two saiyans wishing to be home, one contained a revenge seeking alien. The fifth landed on Earth, and was there for a week, and left shortly before another landed. Its significance will be explained later on. The second ship to land was the _Hammer of Science_,a stolen vessel from Planet Cypher.

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST!" screamed Ima Sazot bouncing around like a jumping bean. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JUST **SHUT UP** ALREADY!" Kevito shouted, his patience quickly wearing thing. "_Jeeze, how does Ryditz put up with this kid..._" Just then, the ship landed on Earth. "WOOOO!" Sazot shouted, jumping out. "WE'REBACKWE'REBACKWE'REBACKWE'REBACK**WE'REBACK!**" "I can already tell that..." Kevito growled. Aura, the third and newest member of their crew, stepped out and looked around, taking in this strange new world. Sazot began flying around, unleashing the pent up energy he had. Kevito sighed. He did NOT want to get stuck in a slightly cramped spaceship with a 5-year-old saiyan, who could never seem to get rid of his sugar high, EVER AGAIN!

Meanwhile, Haku's ship had been hit by a stray blast from Necro2 during the battle on Namek, so Haku and Drill had to wait a while for the ship to be repaired. The two worked diligently on the ship, wondering how they would contact Kevito and Sazot that they didn't need any hints on how to destroy Necro2. The problem would be solved when the time came, and for now, the two worked on the ship.

In the fourth ship, there was an incredibly evil alien, who enjoyed the pain of others. His name was Copic, and he was headed for Earth! Although not the first alien to land, he certainly was the strongest to date to attack. But what was the reasoning behind his attack? You shall soon see...

**NEXT:** Aura's First Battle


	42. 35: Copic's Landing

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Copic Saga**_

**Copic's Landing**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, and Copic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

After 2 weeks on Earth, Aura was still taking in the sights. Majestic mountains, quiet forests, the vast expanse of the sea. There seemed to be enough on the planet to keep one occupied for a lifetime! She was currently just walking through the mountains, when one of them exploded! Naturally curious, she flew over to the destroyed mountain. In it was a round space pod, like the ones formerly used by the saiyans, before they were wiped out by Spawnot. Out stepped a small being wearing a maroon cloak. He was completely obscured by it, except for his fingers, which poked out like little lavender sausages. "Hm..." the alien seemed to contemplate something, then asked Aura in a high-pitched voice, "Girl, what do you know of the shining warriors?" "Sh-shining warriors? What are you talking about?" Aura replied, confused. "Bah, I won't take any chances! I'll torture any information you may have out of you!"

The alien charged at Aura. Aura dodged the alien's punch, and hammered him with a double-handed fist. The alien created a crater when he hit the ground. He got up, smirking. "You're not bad girl... May I ask your name?" "A-Aura..." Aura answered. "Heh... Aura... You should know by now that you don't stand a chance..." "Really? I think... NOT!" Aura flew at the alien, and attacked with a kick. The alien ducked, and tried a headbutt, which Aura dodged. She then brought her hand back, and a ball of pink energy formed on her hand. "CHERRY BLOSSOM BLAST!" she cried, and fired Kevito's signature move at the alien. The alien grimaced, and knocked the blast away. Aura stared in shock at the alien. "You have no hope! HAHAHA!"

Just then, Todomeda Kevito arrived on the scene. "Huh-WAH? That guy... looks familiar..." The alien looked at Kevito. "Do YOU know of the shining warriors?" Aura whispered to Kevito "He asked me the same thing..." Kevito looked at the alien funny. "Shining warriors... Do you mean the Super Saiyans?" "Saiyans... perhaps. I'm searching out 3 shining warriors. One of them was called... Ima, I believe..." Kevito began thinking. "_He wants Ima Ryditz! That means he was either affiliated with Spawnot! Or..._" "That's it! You remind me of Yakunan!" The alien grinned. "I should. My name is Copic, and Yakunan was my younger brother." Kevito unsheathed his katana, and narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand how he's 7 times bigger then you, and frankly, I DON'T CARE!" Kevito rushed the alien, raising his sword over his head. Copic dodged, only to be kicked in the head by Aura. Copic growled, and began attacking Kevito. He quickly ducked, and Aura's fist found its way into Kevito's face. "Oh! M'sorry!" Aura shouted nervously. "S'okay. Damn... He's good..." Copic smirked, and yelled "Having trouble, friends?" "Let's take him down a peg," Kevito hissed. Aura nodded. Kevito held a hand back, pink energy building on it. With his other, he counted down to one with his fingers. When he reached zero, he and Aura both fired cherry blossom blasts. Copic stood his ground. At the last moment, a purple aura fired around him, and he knocked the two blasts away with either hand.

Kevito's stared. "Wh-what... What power... He's not as powerful as Yakunan, but without a Super Saiyan, we're toast..." Copic disappeared, and reappeared, firing double shockwaves that sent Kevito and Aura into the ground. The two fighters were able to stand after the attack, albeit weakened. "Not bad... Earthlings... You should be able to last... oh, about 5 minutes against the true power of this form..." "Leave them alone!" Sazot landed by Copic. "A little boy... HAHAHA!" Copic roared. Kevito shouted "Run away, Sazot, run away! You can't do anything!" Sazot smirked. "That's where you're wrong..."

**NEXT:** Sazot Kicks Ass!


	43. 36: Blutz Blitz

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Copic Saga**_

**Blutz Blitz**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, and Copic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

Sazot smirked, as an energy ball formed on his hand. "I'll show you... just how strong I am!" he shouted. "Big words from a little kid!" Copic shouted. Aura tensed her body, and looked at Kevito, who was just standing there. "Kevito!" she hissed, "What are you-" "Sazot seems so confident. I want to know why..." Kevito murmured. Sazot then threw the orb in the air, and shouted "Moon Ball... NOW!" The orb then grew about 2 times bigger, and the area was flooded in an eerie green light. A black aura then engulfed Sazot and his eyes became pure black was well. Kevito stepped back, shouting "No way! He multiplied he power over ten times!"

Sazot then disappeared, and Copic was sent flying, and Sazot reappeared, with his foot out like he kicked something, AFTER Copic started flying. "Whoa... I didn't even SEE that..." Kevito gasped. Sazot then fired several energy orbs at Copic, and the alien dodged by flying into the air. Copic then brought his hand back, charging pink energy on it. "Hey! That's...!" Kevito shouted, while Copic roared "CHERRY BLOSSOM BLAST!" A pink energy beam was sent at Sazot, who braced his arms and let the attack hit him. BOOM! A cloud of dust flew up around the saiyan, and when it settled, all that was different was that Sazot looked a bit more dirty. Uncrossing his arms, Sazot smirked, and said "My turn!" He then zapped behind Copic, and unleashed a kiai mental shockwave that sent Copic to the ground. Sazot then shouted "SUNRISE!" and fired a huge barrage of tiny energy orbs from each of his hands, specifically, his pointer and middle fingers placed together. B-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DMMMM! One after another, small explosion rippled around Copic like flies attracted to a porch light. Sazot then formed a huge energy ball in his hand. "SUNFALL!" The attack then hit Copic, and a huge orb of flame erupted around the alien.

Sazot panted with exertion, but stopped after he saw Copic get up. "Huff... huff... Nice attack kid... You might have... actually beaten me... Like this..." Copic panted. Sazot muttered "It's no fair. They ALWAYS get back up. Why? I dunno..." Copic smirked. "But... What if I told you that this form was merely a cork keeping my impressive powers under control?" "Wh-what do you mean?" Sazot gasped. "He's more powerful then even THAT?" Kevito shouted. "You see, this form merely suppresses my power. At my full power, I could likely destroy the entire planet! Not something my dear brother Yakunan was capable of..." Then, Copic's body began to grow, and his already tattered cloak began to tear. When the transformation finished, Copic looked like almost an exact replica of Yakunan, except for the fact that he wore turquoise pants, and his lavender skin. "Like this, I'd say that I'm... twice as powerful as Yakunan..." "T-twice..." Sazot said, shocked, as Copic appeared behind him, and smacked him into a mountain. The 5-year-old wonder was out in a heartbeat. Before Copic could continue further, he was hit in the face by a blast that caused him to stagger. Growling, he turned to see who fired it. It was Haku, his Angel Form 2 emitting a silver light. Copic smirked after he saw this. "I found you..."

**NEXT:** Copic the Unstoppable?


	44. 37: Failing Hope

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Copic Saga**_

**Failing Hope**

**Claimer: I own Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, and Copic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.**

"... Your chi feels like Yakunan's... You must be Copic..." Haku stated, staring down the big alien. Copic replied, "Right answer. Now, tell me where the other shining warriors are, and I'll make your death painless..." "I have no clue. All I know is that they're training..." Copic grimaced, "... My revenge will have to be postponed for a little while..." Haku's cold look sharpened. "No, your revenge will never happen!" Copic smirked. "Oh will it..."

Copic then instantaneously appeared in front of Haku, and uppercutted the Twilightian, snapping Haku's head up, then driving his left fist into the silver-haired warrior's stomach. Haku doubled over in pain, allowing Copic to do a backhand punch, sending him into the remains of a mountain. Copic chuckled, "Hehehe... You fools make it all too easy..." "GYAH!" A giant silver light burst out of the rubble, and Haku stood, his shining aura a beacon of hope for the remaining Dragon Heroes. "Whoa... how did Haku become so strong?" Kevito gasped. Drill landed next to the Earthling and the Android. "His power was awakened by Namek's Great Elder... Who is this?" he asked, gesturing to Aura. "M-my name is Aura..." Aura answered. "After the battle, please," Kevito said. Drill nodded.

Haku _zanzokened_ behind Copic, and unleashed a kiai on him. Copic stumbled a bit, which clearly shocked Haku, who had expected to send him flying. Nonetheless, Haku pressed the window of opportunity, and flew forward, his fist in front of him. Copic impossibly twisted himself out of Haku's way, but also brought his elbow down on the Twilightian's back, knocking Haku to the ground. Copic then flew out, and began charging his energy on his fingers, then launched a chi orb barrage. "What the hell?" Drill shouted. "That's Sazot's move!" Aura shouted. "Somehow... He can duplicate any attack he sees! Not good..." Kevito growled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Copic continued his relentless attack, and things were bleak. Suddenly, he was stopped as he was smashed from behind by an invisible force, and then struck from the front, sent flying. Seizing the chance, Drill flew and picked up Haku's limp form, while Aura grabbed Sazot. The force that had sent the mighty Copic flying landed, and it was... "Ryditz! Diablowong! You made it!" Kevito shouted. The two saiyans, in their Super Saiyan forms, surveyed the team. "Boy, you guys look like shit," Ryditz remarked, then he saw his little brother's body. "Sazot!" "He's alright, just unconscious..." Aura explained. "Thanks. Who-" "Her name is Aura, and it'll be explained later!" Kevito shouted. "Listen, Haku was no match for that guy, and I don't you two'll stand a chance as well. I have some Senzu Beans I've been growing at home, but you'll have to hold him off by yourselves until-" "We'll defeat him ourselves," Diablowong stated, cutting Kevito off. "You don't understand!" Drill piped up, trying to dissuade the saiyans. "Haku's power was DOUBLED by the Great Elder! And he STILL lost!" "Wow, doubled huh? Sounds cool..." Ryditz murmured, "But no worries! Diablowong and I can handle this!" "Really?" came the reply of Copic, who had recovered from his attack. "How convenient that you two decided to reappear now... I won't have to hunt you down later!" Ryditz turned, and smirked. "Oh stuff it! We'll show you what power REALLY is! Ready Diablowong?" The other saiyan nodded. "Let's go!" The two disappeared, and reappeared on a as-yet unbroken plateau. The two stuck out their arms away from each other, and while doing a strange dance, began to chant, "FUUUUU... SION! **HAAAAAAA**!"

**NEXT:** Introducing Diablitz!


	45. 38: FuSionHA!

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Copic Saga**_

**Fu-Sion-HA!**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Diablitz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, Tenrai, and Copic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

"FUUUUU... SION! **HAAAAAAA**!" A bright light enveloped Ryditz and Diablowong, and everyone covered their eyes, unsure of what was happened. Sazot woke with a start, the started shouting "I'M BLIND! OH MY GOD, I'M BLIND!" Just then, the light died down. "Oh, I'm not... hehe..." Where Ryditz and Diablowong had been, stood a new warrior, who looked a like a sort of mix of Ryditz and Diablowong. Like the saiyans had been when they had done the dance, the new warrior was a Super Saiyan. He wore a black vest with a blue trim on the top, that was open to reveal powerfully built chest and stomach muscles. He also wore grey baggy pants, with a navy sash that complemented the vest's trim. Black shoes completed the outfit. "Who is that..." Sazot gasped. The warrior's turquiose eyes opened, revealing a cold look that only Diablowong had mastered. "I'm Diablitz."

Diablitz, wasting no time, began his attack on Copic, raining several punches and kicks, and abruptly stopping. Copic, now bloodied, growled. "You... dirty... rotten... BASTARD!" Copic lashed out with a kick that Diablitz dodged. Copic continued to throw out attacks, with the saiyan dodging, until Diablitz stopped. Copic's punch hit him in the face. "Heh!" Copic let out a triumphant laugh. Diablitz's head snapped back, his face showing no indication of being attacked. For the first time, the fusion smirked. "Pathetic." He then drove his fist into Copic's stomach, and did front kick that sent the alien into the air. While Copic flew up, he charged pink energy on his hands, and fired it off, shouting "CHERRY BLOSSOM BLAST!" Diablitz took the attack with his arms crossed, and returned fire, shouting "SILVER RAY BLAST!" The silver beam hit Copic, causing the alien to fall out of the sky. Copic stood up, gasping in pain. Diablitz once more broke out in an arrogant smirk. "Really, copying someone else's attack? That says something about your creativity..." "Sh-shut up! SILVER RAY BLAST!" Diablitz smacked the attack aside. "I'm disappointed... Severely so."

The air around the battlefield began to grow colder. "Now, it's time for me to wrap things up..." Suddenly, ice crystals began to appear around Diablitz, and moved around him, forming a spherical mass of swirling ice with Diabliz at the center. "Prepare yourself... FOR THE **GRAND FINALE!**" All the crystals then rushed at Copic, and tore through his body like a knife through butter. Diablitz followed the attack up with a powerful energy blast. Copic was gone.

Diablitz landed, and surveyed the destroyed landscape. "About 5 more minutes..." he muttered. The other warriors flew over to him. "Who... or what are you?" Kevito asked. Diablitz responded with, "I... or rather, **we** will explain everything in 5 minutes. 5 minutes later Diablitz was engulfed in light, and Ryditz and Diablowong reappeared. There was silence for a few moments, until Sazot shouted"RYDITZ!" and hugged his big brother around the waist. Ryditz responded by picking the young warrior up, and setting him on his shoulders. "Wh-what was that technique?" Kevito asked. "We'll explain on the way to your house," Diablowong said, gesturing to Haku. The team then wafted into the air, and flew off towards Todomeda's house.

**NEXT:** Preparing for the future!


	46. 39: The Dragon Heroes

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Copic Saga**_

**The Dragon Warriors**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, or Todomeda Kevito. They belong to their respective creators.**

Haku had been given a Senzu, and Ryditz and Diablowong were explaining their new technique to the collective Dragon Warriors. "It's a technique that allows two beings of similar size, heritage, and power to combine their bodies to create an even MORE powerful warrior," Ryditz stated. "So, if Drill and I tried this... 'Fusion Dance,' then we wouldn't fuse, right?" Haku asked. "That's right," Diablowong said. "So, what happened while we were away?" Ryditz asked.

Kevito then proceeded to fill the two saiyans out on Necro2, and the awakening of Aura. "Wow... what a wild tale..." Ryditz muttered. "So you were one of Gyuuman's creations?" Diablowong asked Aura. The girl nodded. "But, why would Gyuuman attack Earth?" "Gyuuman had a grudge against my father. I think that during a purging, he destroyed one of Gyuuman's bases," Ryditz explained. "That makes sense, I guess..." Diablowong muttered. "So,"" Ryditz asked, "How was the Android defeated?" Drill then told of the journey to Namek, and of fusing with his brother. Haku finished the story with the Great Elder awakening his powers, and the final defeat of Necro2. "... And Necro said 'Tell your friend Ryditz that the boss isn't dead and that he will kill him in the Galactic Games Tournament,'" Haku explained, "Although I have no clue what he meant by that..."

"It's painfully obvious if you had known him a little better," Diablowong said. "So... That means..." Kevito growled. "What? Don't keep us in suspense!" Aura shouted angrily, hitting Kevito over the back of the head. "I didn't kill Spawnot," Ryditz answered. "That menace is still alive?" Drill shouted. "Apparently..." Ryditz siad, then he started chuckling. "Why are you so happy, Ryditz?" Sazot asked. "I'm actually kind of excited at the prospect of fighting Spawnot again, to tell you the truth," Ryditz replied. "You, WHAT?" KEvito shouted. "Makes sense. We saiyans... we relish in battle. It makes sense that Ryditz would want to face down with his first, true adversary again," Diablowong murmured. Drill then stood up. "Everyone, follow me."

No knew what was going on, as Drill led them up Mt. Olympus, the highest mountain in the world. On top of it was a veritable palace. "This... Is where the Kami-Sama of Earth lives," Drill stated. "How do you know THAT?" Kevito yelled. "Daidiin told me, who was told by Haku's fiance," Drill replied. "She was showing him several techniques for being a Kami-Sama, since the old one died of old age not too long ago," Haku said. "She could be a Kami?" Ryditz gasped. "Yes, but she does not have the Namekian ability to create Dragonballs, so she figured Daidiin would be a better choice," Haku replied. "I see..."

By then, the 7 warriors had reached the throne room. On the throne sat Daidiin, concentrating on 7 round stones. "Brother, you said you were almost ready?" Drill said. "Yes," Daidiin replied. "Everyone, I'm sure you already know what's going on..." Daidiin started. When everyone nodded, he continued. "But, I can't create a Dragon as powerful as the old Kami-Sama's, not yet. So... could you lend me your strength?" "Sure," Ryditz said, picking up one of the stones. "Just tell us what we have to do." "Just, everyone, grab one of the rocks, and focus your chi into is," Daidiin said. Everyone did so, and the stones each became orange colored. In the stone in Sazot's hand, seven black stars appeared in the center. 6 white stars appeared in Haku's, 5 blue in Diablowong's. 4 pink in Aura's, 3 red in Kevito's, 2 green in Drill's, and in Ryditz's, a single yellow star appeared.

"Now what?" Sazot asked. "Well... I say we separate and do our own separate training," Ryditz said. "I, personally though, want to take Sazot." "Fine by me," Diablowong said, "Although wouldn't he slow your training down...?" "Aura, wanna be my sparring partner?" Kevito asked. "Sure!" Aura replied happily. "I'll stay here to complete my own training," Drill said, while Tenrai agreed to help Haku get more powerful. The eternal Dragon was again summoned, and this time, 3 wishes could be granted. The first wish was used to discover the location of the Galactic Games, the second by Ryditz for a bag of everlasting food, and the third by Kevito for some weighted clothing for himself and Aura. With that, the 7 separated to prepare for the Tournament that would decide the Universe's Fate...

**NEXT:** The Tourney Begins!


	47. Galactic Games Saga Intro

Fusion! You gotta love it! So, anyway, onto the Galactic Games! This is probably gonna be one of the longest sagas of all time, and there's gonna be a lot of fighting in it. I know what you want...

**Copic Saga**

_**Aura**_

**PL:** 6,500

_**Todomeda Kevito**_

**PL:** 6,800

_**Ima Sazot**_

**Vs. Copic:** 7,000

**Blutz Blitz:** 90,000

_**Mei Haku**_

**Base:** 10,000

**Angel Form 2:** 300,000

_**Ima Ryditz**_

**Normal Form:** 8,500

**Super Saiyan:** 170,000

_**Wei Diablowong**_

**Normal Form:** 8,500

**Super Saiyan:** 170,000

_**Diablitz**_

**Super Saiyan:** 510,000

_**Copic**_

**1st Form(Suppressed):** 7,000

**1st Form(Full Power):** 70,000

**2nd Form:** 400,000

They thought he was dead, but he has returned, and as revenge, he intends to kill his archenemy in front of quadrillions. And this time, a Super Saiyan won't be enough to stop him...

**Galactic Games Saga...**

"For the pain you've caused my brother, for the times you've tried to kill us all... I WILL DESTROY YOU!"


	48. 40: The Opening of the Galactic Games

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**The Return of the Dragon Heroes**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

Todomeda Kevito and Aura stood hand in hand in the big plaza, bustling with all kinds of alien life, from green-skinned Namekians to gangster-like changelings. Kevito was wearing a red gi, while Aura decided on a loose T-shirt a shorts. Kevito looked down at his realatively new girlfriend, and she gave him a smile, causing him to smile back. That still didn't eliminate the feeling of impending doom in his stomach. "Where are they..." he muttered. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure that the others will show up. Ryditz did say he wanted to fight Spawnot again, right?" Aura replied. "Thanks, but still..." "Yeah, I'm nervous too, but we can't really do anything about that..." Aura sighed. "There you are. Have you already checked in?" Kevito turned. "Drill! Um... Yeah, we did..." There Drill stood, wearing a lose blue uniform, Daidiin clinging to his pant leg. "Good. I thought I saw Wei in the line, but I lost sight of him after I registered myself." "I'm here," Wei Diablowong stated, wearing an arctic blue gi, needing to say no more. Kevito grinned. That was definitely Diablowong. "Let's move on to the waiting area..." Drill suggested, and the small group made its way there.

Not long after, they saw Mei Haku and Tenrai. Haku was wearing a traditional green gi, and Tenrai a lime dress. Both wore matching pairs of scarlet bracelets, which Kevito couldn't help but notice. "Hey, where did you get those bracelets?" Then a thought hit him. "W-wait... D-do those mean..." "Yes, we are married by Twilightian Customs," Haku said. "Well... um... Congrats, I guess..." Kevito said. Then Haku looked at Kevito, who was still holding Aura's hand. "So, are you two married?" Kevito's and Aura's faces flushed a deep red. "N-NO!" They shouted in unison. "_At least, not yet..._" Kevito thought. "I hate to break up this discussion on love, but both Imas haven't shown up yet," Diablowong said. "They will..." Drill said before being bowled over by a black flash. "WE MADE IT!" shouted Sazot, who stopped running after running over Drill, then commenting, "Hey Drill, why are you on the floor?" Ryditz walked over to the group, grinning. "Well, here we are." Ryditz wore a grey gi, with a black undershirt, with the kanji symbol for "Ima (no)" on the right breast and back. Sazot's outfit was similar to Ryditz's, only his undershirt was grey and his gi was black. Sazot frowned at Ryditz. "I TOLD you we should have taken that left turn at Alpha Centauri..." Ryditz grimaced. "Okay, OKAY! I made a mistake! DEAL WITH IT!" he hissed. "Anyway, I think now it would be prudent to separate into teams..." The others nodded, remembering that in tournament, you didn't compete individually, but in teams of 4. "I know that Sazot's gonna be on my team," Ryditz said, "And I believe that Diablowong should be on a separate team then me, seeing that our strengths are about even." "Fine," Diablowong said, "And I'd also like Mei on my team as well." Haku nodded. "I... I couldn't go against Aura..." Kevito added. "Fine," Ryditz said, "Then my team's all set!" "Who's gonna be the fourth member of my team?" Diablowong asked. "Um... I can heal in big matches..." Daidiin said, trembling. Diablowong shrugged. "Very well. Don't worry," he said, looking at Drill, "We won't match him up unless it's a free for all, and even then, we'll have someone protect him." Drill was satisfied with this.

After recording their teams, the fighters separated, with Tenrai going into the stands. "Well, Ima, I didn't think you'd actually show up," came a deep, threatening voice. Ryditz turned, to see Spawnot, the half-demon that had almost killed him on 2 occasions. "Why not? I couldn't resist another chance to pound your ugly mug in," Ryditz replied cooly. Spawnot laughed. "I see 3 years hasn't dulled your sense of humor. Blizzard, Necro, Bombseye, let's go!" He turned around, and a changeling, human-type Android, and a strange, grey, humanoid being followed after the 7-foot terror. "Who was that other guy?" Kevito asked. "Dunno," Ryditz replied, "But it looks like we're gonna find out..."

Team Ima, Team Wei, and Team Doom Rider (Spawnot's Team) easily made it past the preliminary round, and soon 32 fighters were in the waiting room. "Alright," the frog-like announcer explained, "This machine will randomly determine which teams will be matched up." The pairings went so...

ROUND 1 MATCHUPS:

Battle 1: Team Ima vs. Team Fujin

Battle 2: Team Kinzenian vs. Team Silver

Battle 3: Team Wei vs. Team Gyuuman

Battle 4: Team Doom Rider vs. Team Punisher

Thus, The Galactic Games begun...

**NEXT:** Ryditz Loses?


	49. 41: The First Round Begins!

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**The First Round Begins!**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

"WELCOME, ONE AND ALL TO THE GALACTIC GAMES! THE GREATEST BATTLE TOURNAMENT OF ALL TIME! WHICH TEAM WILL WALK AWAY WITH 2 TRILLION SPACE CHIPS AND INTERGALACTIC STARDOM! FIND OUT NOW!" The announcer, who looked like a humanoid cross between a frog and salamander, was firing the crowd up, and the roar in the stands was deafening. "IN THE OPENING ROUND, WE HAVE TEAM IMA, COMPOSED OF WARRIORS WHO CALL EARTH THEIR HOME, CAPTAINED BY IMA RYDITZ! FACING THEM IS THE NOTORIOUS KICK-ASS ALL-GIRL MERCENARY SQUAD, TEAM FUJIN, LEAD BY TENPA!" Ryditz and Tenpa, an orange-skinned woman, with green hair and an athletic figure encompassed by a green body glove that matched her hair, walked into the ring. "So what rules would you prefer?" Tenpa growled, glaring at Ryditz. Unintimidated, Ryditz replied "One on one, if it's alright with you." Tenpa nodded, and the two returned to their respective teams. "IT'S GONNA BE A ONE ON ONE, FOLKS!"

Tenpa then stepped into the ring, and Ryditz decided to do the same. "WELL, THE LEADERS HAVE DECIDED TO DUEL IN THE FIRST ROUND!" The announcer then walked in between the two. "Only rules are no hitting below the belt..." Ryditz found himself wondering just how many males in the universe suffered whenever they were hit in the... you get the idea. "No killing, and no energy beams to the audience." "I can handle that," Ryditz said, and the announcer ran off. A horn was blown, signaling that the match had begun! Tenpa dashed, and did a sweeping kick to the face, which Ryditz blocked. She used several kicking attacks, all blocked by Ryditz, then switched to punches. Ryditz remained on the defensive, blocking all of her blows.

"Get serious!" Tenpa hissed, "Or are you afraid to hit a girl?" Ryditz frowned. "I seem to have given you the wrong impression." The saiyan then held his hand out, and unleashed a kiai, which blew the surprised girl back. Ryditz then dashed forward, and threw a kick out, which Tenpa caught. She swung Ryditz around a few times, and threw him. Ryditz easily righted himself, and landed on the ring's edge, dodging another one of Tenpa's kicks a moment later. Tenpa unleashed one more kick that hit Ryditz square on the face. Ryditz's face didn't show any indication of being attacked. They saiyan, in fact, scowled at his opponent. "This isn't any fun at all. I quit." Ryditz leapt out of the ring, leaving a red faced Tenpa screaming. "YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU-" "TENPA WINS!" the announcer hastily said, cutting off any more explicative language that might come out of Tenpa's mouth. The furious young woman stormed out of the ring, muttering curses under her breath.

"Ryditz, why did you throw in the towel!" Kevito growled. "I said, I wasn't having fun. I could have beaten her when I was 12, and the way I am now, it was no challenge!" "Then why didn't you just knock her out of the ring?" Aura asked. "Oh yeah... I could have done that, couldn't I..." Ryditz muttered, looking nostalgic. The other 3 members of his team fell over in disbelief. "Anyway, Sazot, get out there!" "O-kay..." Sazot said, walking out towards the arena. "THE NEXT MATCHUP IS... IMA SAZOT VS. SENARA!"

**NEXT:** Go, go Sazot!


	50. 42: Sazot, the Unstoppable

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Sazot, the Unstoppable**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

"So... your name is Sazot?" Senara asked, cocking her head to the side. "Yup!" Sazot replied, grinning. Senara shifted into a fighting stance, while saying "I've been wanting to meet you for years..." "Why?" "I'll tell you after the fight." "Okeedokee!"

Senara dashed at Sazot, who jumped over her and fired a ki beam. Senara turned and deflected the beam. Sazot then disappeared, and reappeared behind Senara and unleashed a powerful kick to her back. Senara did a couple of flips, although this caused a monkey-like tail to unwind from around her waist.

Ryditz gasped. "She's a saiyan? How could I have not noticed that?" Kevito shrugged. "I dunno, but it it makes you feel better, I didn't know either."

"Cool! We both got tails!" Sazot shouted, grinning. Senara smirked, and _zanzokened_ next to Sazot, and grabbed his tail. "Ha!" she shouted triumphantly, while Sazot stood there with a confused look on his face. Senara turned, and a shocked expression became evident. "H-how... W-why..." "Why what? Why one? I'm still wondering that to this day..." Sazot muttered. "Wh-why aren't you... you know... weakened?" Sazot then slapped his head. "Oh! You're gabbing my TAIL! Me'n'Ryditz worked real hard during our training to make our tails stronger. They don't hurt when someone pulls'em anymore!" "Oh..." Sazot shrugged. "It was a good try though. C'mon, let's fight s'more!" "Okay!" Senara, being a saiyan, instantly lept forward, attacking with a flurry of punches. Sazot moved his head faster then most eyes, except for those of most of the warriors in the waiting rooms, could follow. Sazot then brought his knee into Senara's gut, and backhanded her across the stadium. Senara picked herself up, and took a few deep breaths. "M'sorry, but I **really** wanna know what you wanted to meet me, so I'm gonna win now, okay?" With that, Sazot used a powerful kiai to send Senara flying out of the ring.

"SENARA, YOU **IDIOT**!" Tenpa shouted. Sazot frowned, and said, "You shouldn't shout at her. You're weaker then her, you know." "N-NO! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tenap yelled. "C'mon, let's go!" Sazot shouted. 10 seconds later, Tenpa found herself of the edge of the ring, a dazed look in her eyes. "SAZOT WINS!" With that, the other two girls forfeited, knowing they'd stand no chance. "AND THE WINNER OF THIS BOUT IS **TEAM IMA!**"

"So, why did you wanna meet me?" Sazot asked, as the next match began was called. "My parents... they were killed by Dartman. We were living on Planet Senzu, and he attacked..." Senara started to sob, and Sazot hugged her. "I-I tried to escape, and I hid... Then, he saw that Namek kid... I was going to fight him... Then, you showed up... and made a fool out of him... I just want to say, thank you..."

Ryditz smirked as he saw Sazot sitting with Senara. "Well, I'll be damned..." he muttered. "Huh? What is it?" Kevito asked. "Nothin'..." Ryditz replied. "Let it go, Kevito. He's not gonna tell you," Aura sighed, shooting a glare at Ryditz.

"ALRIGHTY FOLKS! THE WINNER IS **TEAM KINZENIAN!** THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE FOUGHT BETWEEN TEAM WEI AND TEAM GYUUMAN!"

**NEXT:** Super Diablo


	51. 43: Team Gyuuman

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Team Gyuuman**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

Wei Diablowong and Epsilon, a purple, humanoid robot, walked forward into the ring. "What way do you wish to fight?" Epsilon asked. Diablowong sized his opponent up, thinking, "_These guys can't be as tough as Necro was 4 years ago... I'm going to be facing Spawnot in the next round, so I'll need a worthy opponent to warm up on..._" "I'll fight all four of you at once... and win." Diablowong stated. "... A conjecture that will prove wrong..." Epsilon replied, and he gestured to his teammates to join him in the arena. "WEI DIABLOWONG HAS JUST CLAIMED THAT HE CAN DEFEAT TEAM GYUUMAN ALL BY HIMSELF! IS HE UP TO THE CHALLENGE? OR WILL HIS BARK BE WORSE THEN HIS BITE?_"_ "Hit me," Diablowong growled.

"FOOL!" Alpha, a red robot shouted, dashing forward and attacking with a punch. Diablowong's face didn't move. Beta and Zeta, the other two robots, began attacking as well. Diablowong avoided all of their attacks with ease. Even after Epsilon joined the fray, Diablowong's speed proved too much for the robot's to handle. "Captain, what do you recommend we do?" Beta asked. "I believe fusion may be our only choice!" Zeta added. "Agreed. Roughly estimating, our chances of winning the match will go up by 60 if we fuse!" Beta said. "Very well. It is strange, though, that we must go through a fusion to defeat him..." Diablowong simply stood. Although he could have attacked, this "fusion" intrigued him. Was it like the fusion that he and Ryditz did? Epsilon's body formed a cube, which fit into Beta's body, which was the largest of all 4 robot's. Alpha and Zeta formed the legs. When the fusion was finished, the final robot had red and yellow legs, blue arms and body, and a purple head. "Foolish organic being. I am the Pi-Omega. Prepare to lose." With that, the Pi-Omega dashed forward, and hit Diablowong with a powerful kick to the gut. Diablowong flew back, and did a few flips to right himself in the air, landing on the edge of the ring. "That was just a sample of my power. What do you think?" Diablowong snorted, "Disappointing." "I am at least 3 times as powerful as you! What makes you say that?" "This..."

Diablowong was surrounded by a golden glow, and transformed into a Super Saiyan! "I-impossible... he just quintupled his power..." Diablowong chained together an uppercut, followed by a horizontal kick, which sent the enemy flying, and a headhammer into the ground outside the ring. "Error... This... was unexpected..." Diablowong landed inside the ring, and let his hair fade to its normal shade of black. "_Can't believe I had to become a Super Saiyan just for that battle... Least I was able to keep most of my power supressed..._"

"Interesting... So, Wei can also become a Super Saiyan..." Spawnot muttered. "That was a Super Saiyan? Sir, It seems that you overestimated his power," Bombseye said. "No... I think... In fact, I'm SURE of it... Diablowong was repressing his power..." Spawnot replied. "It would make sense..." Necro stated. "Hey, we're next," Blizzard said, smirking. "Who's ready to whoop ass," Spawnot said, giving out a low, evil laugh. "Heh heh heh..."

**NEXT:** Team Kinzenian!


	52. 44: Kevito vs the Cheese Brothers

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Kevito vs. the Cheese Brothers**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

It was the day after the quarterfinal, in which the semifinals would be held. As Ryditz walked towards the waiting area designated for his team, he couldn't help but worry. The last match had been Spawnot's, and like Diablowong, Spawnot had deigned to take on the whole opposing team at once. All of the foes that Spawnot had faced had been around Ryditz's power when he first went Super Saiyan. It was a massacre. If Spawnot wasn't so intent on facing Ryditz in the finals, then the opposing team would have been killed within 10 seconds of the match starting.

"THE NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN TEAM IMA AND TEAM KINZENIAN!" Ryditz and Sazot looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Aura asked. "I-it's... it's just..." Ryditz managed to gasp out between chuckles, "Th-these guys... Sazot and I beat'em before. They called themselves 'dread pirates'... But in the end, we beat'em... Pretty easily..." Kevito and Aura just stared at the saiyans, who were having a hard time of containing their laughter. In the end, they managed. Ryditz, before walking into the center of the ring, looked at Kevito, and smirked. There stood Zurgaal, with grey skin, an eye patch over his left eye, to complement the hideously twisted left side of his face, and scraggly black hair reaching down to his shoulders. He wore a red-and white striped shirt, and loose blue pants, belted with a yellow sash. Brown boots finished his outfit off. "So, Ima, we meet again," Zurgaal growled, with a deep, seafarer's accent. Ryditz smirked, "And here you are, pitiful as ever." Zurgaal's face twisted into a grimace. "I've gotten much stronger then when we last met." "Yeah, sure you have... Your bodyguards still here? The ones named after cheese?" "Cotag and Chedda? Yeah. Why?" "Send'em both in. Any of my fighters could take them on that way..." Zurgaal turned, and stormed back, shouting "We'll see!"

"Wow, you sure know how to push his buttons, huh?" Sazot said as soon as Ryditz walked back to the waiting area. "Kevito, get in there! You're fighting Zurgaal's bodyguards!" "Both of 'em?" Kevito shouted, distressed. "Psh, their pushovers! Just use your true power, which probably would outstrip mine 2 years ago by a great margin, and take'em out!" "... All right. 'Fyou say so..." Kevito jumped into the ring, against 2 tough-looking, red-skinned enemies with orangish-red skin, white mullets, and wearing black spandex bodysuits. "BEGIN!"

"HAIYAH!" Kevito shouted, going to full power instantly. Since the two bodyguard's weren't wearing scouters, they had no idea that Kevito's true power was easily greater then both of theirs combined. The two dashed, yellowish-green auras surrounding them. Kevito saw it coming, and moved into the air. The two stopped, and looked around for a second before finding their enemy, and unleashing two chi blasts, which Kevito knocked aside easily. All three were shocked, Cotag and Chedda bout Kevito's strength, Kevito about how easy this was.

Kevito dropped down, bringing both his elbows onto his adversaries' heads. The two recovered, flew to opposite ends of the arena, then charged, unleashing a flurry of punches. Kevito blocked both offensives with his forearms, and when both left a hole in their attacks, Kevito brought his elbow into their chests, followed quickly by a forearm to each face, and finally, a chi blast from each hand that sent each bodyguard out of the ring. The victorious earthling looked around, dazed, and then rose his right arm in victory, shouting, "YEEEEESSSSS!"

**NEXT:** Sazot vs. Glacier!


	53. 45: Legendary Super Warrior

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Legendary Super Warrior**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

"Wow! That was cool!" Sazot shouted, smiling. "Thanks!" Kevito said, as he accepted a kiss from Aura. "That was the point," Ryditz said, winking at Kevito. Kevito nodded, and grinned. "Hm... looks like that changeling... Sazot! You ready for some payback?" "Do I need to answer that?" Sazot responded as he walked to wards the arena. Aura looked at Ryditz, dumbfounded, and muttered, "You're a bad influence on him." Ryditz chuckled, and 3 turned to watch the match.

"THIS NEXT ROUND WILL BE A ONE-ON-ONE, IMA SAZOT VS. GLACIER! MATCH BEGIN!" "Heh... your big brother can't save you this time, little boy..." Glacier remarked smugly. Glacier had a blue body, with white domes on his head and shoulders, and a white triangle on his stomach. His body was smooth, and he stood about 1.5x Sazot's height. Sazot stood there, and gave his best "Ryditz smirk," which of course, looked like an exact replica of the one given by its creator. "Don'need him. You're goin' down!" "Really?" Glacier said, an orange aura firing around him. "You deaf or something?" Sazot replied, black flames surrounding his body. The two rushed at each other, and began a furious exchange of blows.

"It's like he's a whole different person on the battlefield," Drill remarked, as he stood with Diablowong, Haku, and Daidiin in their waiting area. "I'm not surprised. He spent 3 years with Ryditz, he's bound to act more like him," Diablowong said.

Sazot delivered a powerful kick to Glacier's torso, while Glacier's punch hit Sazot in the jaw. The two were knocked to opposite sides of the colosseum, although each was able to land on his feet. "I'm impressed, fry. I didn't image that a child could be this powerful. Still... I'm going to end this HERE!" Glacier then released his power, and a shockwave impacted the audience (although no one was hurt).

Blizzard shook his head. "God, is that it? I can do that **without** transforming." Necro smirked, "You mean, look ugly?" Blizzard glared at Necro, hissing "Look who's talking!" "I'll settle this... You're **both** ugly. Now shuddap!" Spawnot growled. "Idiots..."

Glacier sped at Sazot, and kicked him into the air, and hammered him down. Sazot caught himself, and dodged one of Glacier's attacks just in time. "_Man that's tough..._" Sazot thought. "Just do it! Stop fooling around!" Ryditz shouted. Sazot pouted. "Fine! But I wanted to save it for Spawnot..." Sazot then smirked. "Ready for a beatdown? Here it comes! Hyaaaa..." The ground started to shake, and tiles in the arena floor began to rise, as Sazot's low yell gave way for a roaring scream, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**BOOM!**

Sazot stood still, his body engulfed in golden fire. His hair was golden-blonde, and his eyes were a brilliant aquamarine. "No... not another one..." Glacier gasped. "NO WAY!" Kevito shouted. "Impossible..." Diablowong muttered. "Him too?" Spawnot asked. "I wanted to shake some more..." the ground complained, but no one listens to the ground. Anyway, Sazot was a super saiyan, and he was ready to kick ass! He began by floating up to Glacier, who was in the air, and moving his hand in front of Glacier's face. Glacier's eyes followed the hand, until Sazot slapped him. "Ow! Why you... take this!" Glacier then moved his hand in front of Sazot's face. Sazot slapped him. "THAT'S IT!" Glacier cried, and he attacked. Sazot moved above Glacier's lunge punch, and brought an axe kick onto the back of the changeling's head, knocking him onto the arena floor.

**NEXT:** Ryditz vs. Zurgaal!


	54. 46: Super Ryditz vs Zurgaal

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Super Ryditz vs. Zurgaal**

Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.

"It's time for another leader's duel! This time, it's Ima Ryditz vs. Zurgaal! Who will be left standing? Let's find out… NOW!" Ryditz and Zurgaal walked to the center of the arena, Ryditz ascending to his Super Saiyan form before he reached the center. Each sized the other up, a smirk on each face. "You wanna start?" Ryditz asked. "Of course," Zurgaal replied, then he uppercutted Ryditz, the saiyan's head snapping up, followed by a spin kick that sent Ryditz flying. The super saiyan did a few flips to regain balance, and then he shot up into the air. An aura flared around Zurgaal, and he went up after Ryditz.

"Looks even so far…" Blizzard mumbled. "My scanner says they're both 270,000… Necro added. "I don't know who will win…" Bombseye muttered. "It's going to be Ima," Spawnot answered. "What makes you so sure, boss?" Bombseye asked. "Zurgaal is at his limit. Ima isn't," Spawnot replied. "Oh… How can you tell?" Bombseye asked again. "Ima still is hiding his true power from me… He wouldn't go all out now. And the pirate… He fought Ima before; I heard it form Ima's mouth. He's going to want to go all out… Simple psychology." "Astounding…" Blizzard gasped.

Ryditz evaded Zurgaal's first two punches, and did a snap kick to the pirate's temple before he could deliver another blow. Zurgaal was sent down, but _zanzokened_ and reappeared over Ryditz, and released an energy blast that slammed Ryditz into the ground.

"I thought you said he was weak?" Aura shouted. "He is. Ryditz just wants to hide his power from Spawnot, that's all." Sazot answered. "Jeez, if he's just suppressing his power now…" "But we don't know how powerful Spawnot is, yet…" Sazot murmured.

Ryditz got up, and shook his head a few times. He then turned to face Zurgaal, and grinned. "You really have improved… Impressive." "HAHAHA! You fool! You really think that you can bluff me like that?" Zurgaal shouted. "I'm not bluffing, you know." "Oh really?" Ryditz then closed his eyes, and let his chi manifest itself in an aura. **BOOM!** Ryditz smirked as Zurgaal realized just what kind of trouble he was in. "Y-you were… h-holding back?" "Yeah… And I still am now!"

Ryditz then phased out, and reappeared in front of Zurgaal. The surprised pirate stumbled back, and Ryditz used the opportunity to bring his knee into the pirate's chest. Zurgaal fell to his knees, coughing, before Ryditz kicked him in the head, knocking the pirate out cold.

Ryditz went back to his teams waiting area, and turned, powering down out of super saiyan. Diablowong and Spawnot looked at each other, and Ryditz stared in, knowing that this would be one of the biggest fights in the tournament.

**NEXT:** Doom Riders vs. Team Wei


	55. 47: Drill's Battle

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Drill's Battle**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

Diablowong and Spawnot stared each other down, Diablowong with his emotionless expression, and Spawnot an evil grin. "What do you say we have one on one matches?" "…" Diablowong thought, and knew that this could very well be suicide. "Yes," he answered, before turning and leaving. As he stepped off the stage, Diablowong said, "Drill, go." The namekian nodded, and walked onto the stage.

Standing across from Drill was Blizzard, with a cocky smirk on his face. "You're going down, green man," Blizzard taunted. "Bring... it... on..." Drill hissed back, and as the announcer shouted "FIGHT BEGIN!" Drill rushed forward, and brought his elbow into Blizzard's face. Blizzard flew back a ways, did a handspring, and shot up into the air, charging an energy blast in his right hand. "GYAH!" With a cry, Blizzard threw it, although Drill dodged, and did a forward chop. Blizzard ducked, and brought up his elbow, which Drill caught. Drill then brought his other elbow down on Blizzard, and the the changeling flew to the ground, causing a plume of dust to rise.

"Wow! Drill's got this!" Kevito shouted. "Yeah! Go Drill!" Sazot shouted. "Take him out!" Ryditz yelled. Drill smirked, and began charging energy in both arms. Suddenly, a horrifying chi power began growing in the dust. "What's happening?" Aura shouted, confused. "Damn! They call'em changelings, you know!" Ryditz growled. "You mean-" Sazot began. "Yeah... He's transforming."

The dust cleared, and Blizzard was covered in an eerie teal light. Suddenly, his horns shrunk into his head. White, armor-like skin began covering his body, except over the teal domes on his shoulders, head, and chest. He also grew a bit taller and more muscular. Then, the transformation ended. "Wh-what...?" Drill gasped. "Heh... You recognize this as the form Glacier took," Blizzard began, "And already, I'm nearly three times his power like this! And the best part is... I'm holding back!" "Impossible!" Drill growled, and he then brought his energy-laden hands forward. "CROSSBOW CANNON!" he screamed, and a lance of green energy issued from his palms. Blizzard extended both his arms, and shouted "DEATH RAY!" A lightning-like bolt of energy issued forth, and tore through Drill's attack, and sent Drill flying. Blizzard then _zanzokened_ behind the Namek, and did a rising knee attack, sending him into the air and across the arena. Then, Blizzard warped over Drill, and used a _kiai_ psychic push to force Drill to the ground out of the ring. "Heh... fool..." Blizzard muttered, heading back to his waiting area.

**NEXT:** Haku vs. Necro, Revisited


	56. 48: Haku's Battle

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Haku's Battle**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

"The next match will be Mei Haku vs. Necro! BEGIN!" Haku, already ascended to Angel Form 2, dashed at his enemy. Necro stood there, and at the last second, _zanzokened_ into the air and fired a chi blast at the ground, towards Haku. Haku, deflected it away, where it sizzled of an energy shield designed to protect participants, and he then unleashed a chi wave up at Necro. Necro moved to the side, but Haku moved his hand, and the chi wave followed the android. Necro turned after being chased for a short while, and allowed the beam to hit his hands.

"Whoa, intense..." Ryditz murmured. "Do you think Haku's gonna win?" Aura asked. Sazot shook his head. "No, the android is stronger." Kevito and Aura stared at Sazot. "How do you know that? You can't feel out android's power levels, they have no chi!" Kevito exclaimed. "He can," Ryditz said, "Believe it."

Haku then rushed at Necro, and the android also rushed. Meeting in the middle of the arena, there was a big shockwave the reverberated throughout the stadium. The two then began to engage in a furious battle of flying fists, neither seeming to gain the advantage. However, this ended when Necro ducked to avoid Haku's punch, and countered with a rising right uppercut. Haku's head snapped up, and Necro brought his right elbow doing, sending Haku to the ground once more.

Golden energy orbs then began forming on his pointer fingers, which he placed next to his index finger, with the thumb underneath both. Necro the shouted, "MACHINEGUN BLITZ!" and he unleashed hundreds of tiny energy orbs at Haku. By now, Haku had gotten up, and flew into the air to avoid the attack. However, the Machinegun Blitz swerved in midair, and the tiny orbs on energy then began latching on to Haku's body.

"What the hell is this?" Haku growled. Necro chuckled, and muttered "Destruct." All the energy orbs on Haku's body then exploded, and the Twilightian warrior fell out of bounds, unconscious and battered. With another chuckle, Necro left the ring, and into the arena stepped Wei Diablowong and Spawnot, in the deciding battle of the Semifinal Round.

**NEXT:** Beyond Super Saiyan!


	57. 49: Diablowong's Battle

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Diablowong's Battle**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

After the introduction, Spawnot and diablowong began eyeing each other wearily. From the sidelines, Ryditz shouted, "Spawnot! Don't plan on using the Makyo Star for this battle!" Spawnot smirked, and retorted, "I don't need it!" Then, his evil, strange inverse eyes met Diablowong's black ones, and he whispered, "Let's get started." Golden fire then burst around Diablowong, his hair standing up and becoming a golden color, and his eyes going from black to green. Spawnot also powered up, his eyes going all red, and his aura going from crimson to a literal flame-shape.

Ryditz stared in surprise. "No way! That's the form he assumed when he used the Makyo Star!" "He must have found a way to awaken that power without the Star," Kevito mused.

Spawnot and Diablowong then disappeared. The crowed gasp, and with a growl, Ryditz underwent a similar transformation that Diablowong did, as did Sazot. Kevito and Aura also had to power up to follow the high speed battle between the two super-powers.

Diablowong and Spawnot were currently in a furious fist-fight, neither combatant gaining a true advantage. That is, until Diablowong hissed, "Life-Freezing Fist!" and froze Spawnot's arm in place. Diablowong then _zanzokened_ behind Spawnot, and with a shout, head-hammered him into the arena floor. Spawnot got up, and smirked at his opponent, who flew down to join him in the arena.

"I must say, your performance so far has been mediocre, at best," Spawnot stated, "Can you do any better?" Diablowong replied, "I can. I just don't want to be disqualified for killing my enemy." "Please, don't hold back on my account," Spawnot said, to which Diablowong replied, "Fine. I'll show you my true power then..."

Diablowong then let out a loud yell, and his golden aura glowed even brighter. Suddenly, his muscles bulged out to nearly three times their normal size, severely straining his gi, his hair grew even bigger and spikier, and his eyes became all white. Along with the transformation came a tremendous boost in power. Spawnot's eyes widened when he realized how badly he had misjudged his opponent. "Oh fu-"

Spawnot was cut off abruptly when Diablowong did a lunge punch, sending Spawnot flying towards the stadium wall. Spawnot caught himself in time before he hit the wall, and flew into the air. He looked down, and saw Diablowong rushing at him. Spawnot moved to the side, and barely avoided Diablowong's knee attack. Diablowong then began punching and kicked, with Spawnot barely being able to dodge each attack.

Diablowong ended the attack abruptly, and began charging a chi orb in his hands, which where brought to his left side. "_Damn! He's beginning to catch on to the Ascended Saiyan Form's weakness! I have to finish this now!_" Finishing then thought, he yelled, "SILVER WOLF GARMR FIRE!" and he unleashed an energy blast that had a tip shaped like a wolf's head. Spawnot smirked, and snapped his fingers. In his hand materialized a wicked-looking curved sword, and he abruptly moved up and down the blast, barely skimming the top. Diablowong looked up in horror, as spawnot brought his blade down, making a long gash from Diablowong's right shoulder down to his left hip.

With a hiss of pain, Diablowong turned and kicked, but Spawnot moved his head to the side, and made another cut down Diablowong's left leg. Spawnot then _zanzokened_ above Diablowong, and made a third slash down the Saiyan's chest. Beginning to feel faint from a loss of blood, Diablowong lowered himself down to the ring's edge, his muscles retracting down to regular Super Saiyan level. Spawnot landed as well, and did a vicious kick to Diablowong's head, sending the saiyan out of bounds.

The announcer ran up to Spawnot, shouted, "I'm afraid your disqualified for use of outside weapons!" Spawnot smirked, "But I materialized this blade inside the ring. To technically, I never 'brought' and outside weapon into the ring." Forced to comply, the announcer yelled. "IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND, FOLKS! TEAM IMA VS. TEAM DOOM RIDER!"

**NEXT:** The Final Round


	58. 50: The Strange Powers of Ima Sazot

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**The Strange Powers of Ima Sazot**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

All members of teams Ima and Doom Rider climbed into the ring, and struck fighting poses. "IT APPEARS ITS GONNA BE FOUR-ON-FOUR! MATCH BEGIN!" the announcer shouted, and all eight fighters began moving.

Sazot, slipping into his Super Saiyan Form, immediately knocked Bombseye down, and the dazed fighter slid to the edge of the ring. Sazot then turned to face Blizzard, who was rushing at him. Smirking, the young Saiyan did a backflip with both legs extended, snapping Blizzard's head up. Sazot landed on one hand, and did a sweeping kick to Blizzard's temple, sending the changeling flying.

Daidiin had just finished healing Diablowong, and had passed out due to his chi level dropping so low (it takes energy to heal people), and Drill had brought him to Tenrai so she could look after him. Haku was intensely focused on Sazot's battle, wondering how the young saiyan was faring, the saiyan who had surpassed him at age 8.

Sazot dashed after Blizzard, a golden chi aura firing around his body. Blizzard did three backflips, landed on his feet, and caught Sazot's outstretched fist. Blizzard then used his left arm to punch, but Sazot caught that. Sazot's feet then touched the ground, and the two pushed against each other.

Blizzard then smirked, and his eyes started glowing. "Oh no!" Sazot gasped, and he quickly moved his head to the left, as Blizzard fired lasers from his eyes. Sazot still got hit on the right cheek, and he released his grip on Blizzard's hand, bringing his hand to his face. Blizzard used his now-free hand to do a driving punch into Sazot's gut. The young saiyan doubled over in pain, and Blizzard did a powerful front kick that knocked Sazot into the air.

A teal power aura then surrounded Blizzard, and he bent his knees and elbows, the aura turning into an actual chi orb around his body. With a shout of "DEATH STRIKE!" Blizzard launched himself into the air. Sazot was still in a vulnerable position as Blizzard loomed at him, like a gigantic shining teal bullet. At the last moment, Sazot yelled "MOON AURA!" and a black chi shield enveloped his body. Blizzard's attack smashed into Sazot, and the two strained against each other, until Sazot screamed "BREAK!"

The chi shield broke into glass-like flecks of dark energy, and Sazot hurled himself to the right, Blizzard passing by him. The changeling turned, his chi aura disappearing. He then noticed all the chi shards around him. Sazot then gave his version of Ryditz's victory smirk, and shouted MOON AURA! The shards then grew and connected, until they had formed a chi shield around Blizzard. Sazot then shouted "ECLIPSE!"

The shield around Blizzard then shrank down, until he was being compressed by the surrounding chi. Blizzard then let out a cry of pain, and the shield exploded. Blizzard, unconscious, fell out of the ring. Sazot nodded with satisfaction, and turned to see a blinding flash of light from the arena's floor.

**NEXT:** Necromancer Battle!


	59. 51: Kevito and Aura: Super Team

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Kevito and Aura: Super Team**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

All members of teams Ima and Doom Rider climbed into the ring, and struck fighting poses. "IT APPEARS ITS GONNA BE FOUR-ON-FOUR! MATCH BEGIN!" the announcer shouted, and all eight fighters began moving.

Necro turned to face Aura, and sized her up. "So, your the Y-1 model? Hmph, guess you were just a test to see if a cellular android could be made..." Aura just stood there defiantly, Kevito assumed a fighting stance, whispering, "I'm here for you." "Thank you," Aura whispered back, before the couple charged Necro. The android stood there, and began to catch the rapid punches and kicks that Kevito and Aura were throwing out. Necro ducked after a few moments, then did a sweeping roundhouse kick, knocking Kevito and Aura off their feet, and finally he quickly rose, grabbed his opponent's heads, and smashed them together. Kevito and Aura stumbled back dizzily, trying to get their bearings, while Necro enjoyed a laugh at their expense.

Drill had been surprised at the couple's teamwork, and it was apparent that the two had gone through team exercises. The namekian also winced in pain as he saw Necro's attack, and sighed with relief as he saw the two regain their composure.

"Alright, that didn't work. Let's try something different!" Kevito shouted. "Right!" Aura answered, and the two _zanzokened_. Necro continued to remain motionless, muttering "All the tricks in the world will do you no good..." A pink energy beam soared towards him. The android leapt into the air growling "That can't be it..." Two more energy orbs then soared at him, and the android avoided those. He then spotted Aura, who was raining chi bombs down at him. The android moved out of the attack's way, and when it ended, he smirked, and began charging green energy into his palm. "Little sister, allow me to introduce you to-" He began, when he heard a shout of "CHERRY LOTUS FIRE!" He turned to see a giant pink energy blast rushing at him. The android's eyes widened as he saw the scheme. Aura had supplied much of the energy to the attack, and had provided a distraction, while Kevito had focused and strengthened the attack. Necro screamed, "DAMMIT!" just before the blast consumed him.

"_D'you think we got him?_" Kevito asked Aura telepathically. "_I don't know..._" Aura responded mentally. "Playtime's over..." came a menacing voice from behind Kevito. Kevito had barely any time to comprehend the new information when he felt an attack slam into his spine. Kevito skidded across the arena floor, as Aura looked downward, and saw Necro, with his knee extended. "Not bad at all. You almost had me. I wouldn't recommend alerting your enemy that you're about to use a surprise attack, if you know what I mean," Necro gloated. Kevito jumped to his feet and attacked Necro, and Aura rushed down to help him, but not before Necro had managed to break the earthling's left arm. Kevito cradled the injury, hissing in pain. Necro then whacked Aura along the ground, and with a vicious kick, broke Kevito's right leg. Necro grabbed Kevito by the throat before the earthling hit the floor, and he murmured evilly, "Now, it ends."

He felt a weird sensation as Aura grabbed his arm, almost as if... "_No! She's trying to break down my firewall!_" Necro thought, but before he could do anything about it, Kevito took the opportunity, and using the last of his strength, shot eye beams directly at Necro's eyes. Necro dropped Kevito with a shout, his free arm going to his eyes. He then felt a foreign invader, and he knew that Aura had sent a virus into his body.

Aura watched the virus do its work. Necro started jerking around a bit, and then he toppled over, twitching. She kicked the metallic shell aside, grabbed Kevito's body, and walked out of the ring. After setting Kevito's unconscious form down on the soft grass, she shielded her eyes as a bright light engulfed the arena.

**NEXT:** Ryditz vs. Spawnot, Revisited!


	60. 52: Sword Duel

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Sword Duel**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

All members of teams Ima and Doom Rider climbed into the ring, and struck fighting poses. "IT APPEARS ITS GONNA BE FOUR-ON-FOUR! MATCH BEGIN!" the announcer shouted, and all eight fighters began moving.

Ryditz immediately began yelling, and went to his full power Super Saiyan form, and dashed at Spawnot. The two immediately began a furious fist fight, dead even. Eventually, Ryditz got a good blow on Spawnot's stomach, and sent the demon flying. Ryditz then dashed forward, and yelled "DRAGONSABER!" A golden chi sword materialized in his hand, and he brought it down. Spawnot moved to the side, and materialized his own sword, the one he had used to defeat Diablowong. Spawnot brought it up, and the blades clashed.

The now-revived Diablowong watched Ryditz's battle with interest. Just how far had his former rival come? It appeared that while Ryditz was slightly stronger then him, the two saiyans were about equal, and Diablowong was sure the Ryditz had reached the Ascended Super Saiyan form as well. The only other question was if Ryditz had come up with a powerful finishing technique.

Ending the clash, Ryditz swung his sword experimentally a few times, and Spawnot blocked each attack. They flew back for a moment, to catch their breath. "_I never expected Spawnot to be this skilled with a sword!_" Ryditz thought, "_And if I continue now, I'll die for sure! So... guess its time!_" Ryditz then created another chi sword, and held them in a modified _en guarde_ stance, the left had blade's tip next to his cheek. Spawnot then brought his blade about, his face betraying no emotion, into a ready stance with his blade held directly in front of his face. A heartbeat later, the two were at it again, bright sparks indicating a clash of energy on steel. Ryditz went through his most complicated sword attacks, spinning this way and that, like a living golden twister. With a cool demeanor, Spawnot blocked every attack. After thirty seconds of no-stop battling, Ryditz and Spawnot leapt back again, neither breathing very hard.

"You're not bad with a blade, I'll give you that," Spawnot said, his sword disappearing. As Ryditz's own chi blades faded out, smirked and replied, "You're much better then me with one." "So, what do you intend to do now? If this is all, then I'm disappointed," Spawnot chuckled. "Don't worry, this battle is far from over..." Ryditz said, as he gathered his chi, and underwent the Ascended Super Saiyan Transformation.

"Idiot!" Diablowong hissed, "Didn't he learn ANYTHING from my fight?"

"... Heh heh heh... You're either blind or possess no brains whatsoever!" Spawnot shouted. "I'm not done yet..." Ryditz growled, "So prepare yourself for a shock... Haaaaaaa..." Golden energy then began to surge around Ryditz "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A bright light then consumed the entire arena.

**NEXT:** Ultimate Transformation?


	61. 53: Ryditz's Trump

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Ryditz's Trump**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

The glare from Ryditz's power-up was finally dying down. "Finally... Ima's true power..." Spawnot muttered to himself. Sazot floated in the air, shielding his eyes, and at the same time, smirking. "_Yeah! Spawnot can't beat Ryditz's super move! He's toast for sure!_" Finally, the light was gone, and Ryditz stood...

In his regular Super Saiyan form. This was a mild shock to the spectators, who were expecting something a bit cooler, but to the Dragon Heroes (except for Sazot) and Spawnot, this surprise was huge. Ryditz had actually gotten weaker! His chi level was lower then it was before, when he fought Spawnot in his full power Super Saiyan form. "Who the Hell are you fooling?" Spawnot spat. "... Is this part of some plan?" Diablowong asked.

Ryditz looked very confident, and said, "Yeah, this is my regular Super Saiyan. And, as we've established, I'm weaker then you like this." "What's the catch?" Spawnot growled. "You'll have to find out," Ryditz replied, and he lunged forward, much faster then expected. The two exchanged a couple blows, and Ryditz was sent back, and landed in the ring, still smirking.

"Where did that speed come from?" Spawnot demanded. "Why should I tell you?" Ryditz replied. "... But, come on! You can't possibly hope to defeat me by just running circles around me?" Spawnot laughed. "...Are you so sure?" Ryditz asked. In response, Spawnot jerked his thumb at his face, daring Ryditz to hit him. Ryditz smirked, and dashed forward.

Spawnot didn't remember getting hit that hard since his first encounter with Ryditz as a Super Saiyan. The demon was sent flying, and Ryditz, still in his weakened Super Saiyan form, dashed after Spawnot, and did an uppercut, sending the demon into the air. "SAZOT!" Ryditz shouted. Sazot nodded, and kicked Spawnot to his right, where Ryditz _zanzokened_ and smashed him down with a head hammer.

"And now... to finish this..." Ryditz growled, and he crossed his arms, golden energy radiating from his form. "You'll have to believe me when I say I've used this move to split moons in half..." Ryditz shouted. "_Yeah! He's done for!_" Sazot thought. Spawnot tried to regain feeling in his body, but the demon was beginning to realize that he may have to take the beam full force. "HERE IT COMES! GOLEN RAY BLA-!"

Ryditz then fell down to normal form, and he dropped to the arena floor. Everyone was shocked, and Sazot couldn't keep the surprise and horror from his face. "What... the hell..." Ryditz gasped, panting heavily. "_No! I thought I could take Spawnot down quicker! I'm completely out of power!_"

Spawnot got up, and swaggered towards Ryditz. "Well, you almost had me there for a second! But it's all over now..." Spawnot then smashed Ryditz on the head, and the saiyan dropped like a rock. Spawnot then placed his foot on Ryditz's chest, and began pressing. Ryditz gritted his teeth as Spawnot applied greater and greater pressure. "Come on... SCREAM!" Spawnot yelled as he did a sudden press, and a resounding CRACK sounded through the arena as one of Ryditz's ribs broke, and Ryditz let out a scream of pain.

"Spawnot! I'll have to disqualify you for tor-" The announcer never finished his sentence, as Spawnot turned his body to dust with a chi blast. "Now, where were we?" Spawnot mockingly. "Oh well, I'll just go to the part where I kill you!" Spawnot then placed his foot over Ryditz's neck. Diablowong and Haku then transformed into the their Super Forms, but before they could move, Spawnot was sent flying into one of the walls. Sazot stood there, his body trembling with rage. A hush fell over the crowd when they saw the radical new form that Sazot assumed...

**NEXT:** Super Saiyan 2?


	62. 54: Sazot vs Spawnot

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**Sazot vs. Spawnot**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

Sazot stood facing Spawnot, a look of pure hatred on his face. His black gi rippled around his body, which had grown a but more muscular, as a golden chi flames pulsated around him, black chi sparks sizzling around his aura. His hair, normally short, and sticking out in wild directions, was standing up straight, and about 3 times its length.

Ryditz looked on Sazot's face, and he felt true fear. "_Sazot... He's experiencing the true Saiyan rage for the first time... His only purpose now is to slay his enemy, and he will go through friend and foe alike to get to him!_" Ryditz then turned to Haku, Drill, and Diablowong, and shouted "DON'T INTERFERE! HE'LL KILL YOU!" Nodding, the three remained motionless. Aura just stood, awed by Sazot's awesome chi power. Kevito was motionless; alive, but motionless.

Spawnot chuckled as he picked himself out of the indentation he had left on the wall, and jumped back into the ring. "Heh heh heh... Do you think a bunch of cheap lightning effects are going to stop me? BEHOLD! MY TRUE POWER!" Spawnot then let out a roar, and gigantic literal flame, devoid of any heat, engulfed his body, his muscles expanding a bit to handle the surging chi. As the sound of the power-up faded, Spawnot gave Sazot a maniacal grin. "What do you think of your chances now?"

Sazot raised one eyebrow as a response. With a growl, Spawnot dashed towards Sazot, and threw out a punch, which Sazot avoided by moving his head to the left, and he moved it right to avoid another punch. Spawnot then did a driving kick with his left leg, and Sazot avoided it, although the 8-year-old instead grabbed the demon's leg this time. Spawnot attempted to move the leg, but it was firmly in Sazot's clutches. Spawnot then began to grind his teeth with pain, as Sazot began applying pressure. Spawnot then let out a scream as Sazot snapped the leg off below the knee. Sazot tossed the dismembered lower leg aside, to see Spawnot roaring with agony.

Spawnot shouted, and a leg grew from the stump. Another shout, and black fabric covered the leg, as making clothes was a namekian ability. Spawnot smirked. "I didn't realize you could be so bloody." Sazot assumed the Ima fighting pose as a response. "Very well, here comes my true speed!" Spawnot yelled as he began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks.

"_Astounding..._" Ryditz thought, "_Where did Sazot get such power? It seems... inconceivable... Can I learn to master this strength? This... Level 2 Super Saiyan? Super Saiyan 2? Hm, guess there could be worse names..._"

Spawnot continued his assault, but to no avail. He just couldn't seem to hit the little pest! "Stop... MOVING!" Spawnot hissed. "Fine," Sazot replied, and Spawnot's knee smashed into Sazot's temple. "Hah!" Spawnot laughed triumphantly, but his confidence fell as he realized that his attack had done nothing against the young saiyan. "I-impossible..." Sazot's eyes narrowed, and Spawnot was blown back by a kiai psychic push.

As Spawnot righted himself, he saw Bombseye pick himself up. "Boss... Forgive me," Bombseye muttered. He then turned into liquid goo, and went inside Spawnot's head.

"Damn! He's a tuffle android! I should have known!" Ryditz shouted.

"GET OUT! This is MY FIGHT!" Spawnot screamed. "_This is the only way. If you continue the way you are now... You'll die._" Spawnot reluctantly admitted the fact to himself. "Alright, I'll let you help me THIS ONCE! And you're getting a pay cut for this!"

Spawnot turned to his opponent. His now had black pupils, and white lines that made a cross-hair with his pupil in the center, although the majority of his eyes were still red. "Kid..." Spawnot said menacingly, "You're dead."

**NEXT:** Tournament's Climax!


	63. 55: The Closing of the Galactic Games

**Dragonball Quest**

_**Galactic Games Saga**_

**The Closing of the Galactic Games**

**Claimer: I own Ima Ryditz, Drill, Daidiin, Mei Haku, and Tenrai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own Ima Sazot, Wei Diablowong, Aura, Todomeda Kevito, or Spawnot, Blizzard, Bombseye, and Necro. They belong to their respective creators.**

The two great superpowers stared each other down. Spawnot, fused with Bombseye, grinned. "You don't stand a chance, boy." Sazot continued to glare, and murmured "Bring it."

With a shout, Spawnot lunged at Sazot. The young saiyan did a powerful uppercut that sent Spawnot into the air. Sazot flew up after him, and did another punch on Spawnot's stomach, and Spawnot retaliated similar attack. Sazot did a kick on Spawnot's face, and Spawnot did a powerful elbow blow, forcing Sazot towards the ground. However, Sazot managed to reorient himself and did several front flips towards the ground, charging black energy orbs on his hands. Landing on two feet, Sazot brought his hands up, and fired a powerful energy blast.

Spawnot smirked, and smacked the blast aside. With a shout, Sazot brought the chi blast around, and focused it on his hand. The boy leapt, while shouting "ETHEREAL EDGE!" A story-high energy blade arose from his hand, and he brought it across, sling off part of Spawnot's leg, and his left forearm. Spawnot hissed with pain, and brought his right arm to his left stump. Sazot stood, preparing for Spawnot to regrow his arm. Instead, Spawnot was clogging the flow of blood from his arm stump. When the stump began to bulge, Spawnot released a glob of blood, and shouted "BLOOD REAVER!" The blood began to glow, and a beam of light fired from the blood. Sazot quickly fired off a black energy beam, shouting "MOON BLAST!" The beams clashed, and were deadlocked.

Spawnot grinned, and regrew his arm. He then dashed at Ryditz, holding his sword up. Sazot saw this, and jumped in front of his brother. Spawnot brought his sword down as the blood reaver smashed into Sazot's right arm. Sazot let out a scream of pain, and clutched his limp, bleeding arm, his hair fading to black.

Spawnot chuckled, and lifted into the air, holding his arm up, charging his chi in his hand. "IRON REA-" Spawnot then ducked as a Super Saiyan Diablowong tried to punch him, and did a powerful spin kick, knocking the Saiyan away. Spawnot then grabbed Haku, who had hastily changed into his first Angel Form, and swung him into Drill. The twisted Namek easily was fending off the three fighters as they continued to attack him.

"Hey... Sazot... you all right?" Ryditz asked. "I had him..." Sazot murmured, "I had him... and I blew it..." "We're not finished!" Ryditz insisted, "We still have that move we used to blow up the Makyo Star..." Sazot nodded. The two stood, and rose into the air, as Sazit grabbed Ryditz's right wrist with his left arm. A golden ball of energy formed on Ryditz's palm, and began to quickly expand as Ryditz flooded what remained of his energy into the attack, borrowing heavily from Sazot's chi. Sazot then encased the attack in a black sheath.

Haku growled, and used the distraction caused by Diablowong and Drill doing a simultaneous attack to assume Angel Form 2. Spawnot knocked the two warriors back, then engaged in a quick fistfight with Haku that ended with the powerful warrior eating dirt. "SPAWNOT!"

The demon turned the see the floating Ima brothers with their attack. His fascination turned to horror when he realized how powerful the attack was. The two Imas became Super Saiyan, then launched the attack, shouting "IMA BOMB!"

Spawnot tried to hold the attack off, but was unable to hold back the surging strength of the Ima's combined attack. Without a cry, shout, or curse, Spawnot and Bombseye raced to Hell. Blizzard had regained consciousness, and seeing his employer in the grips of death, he raced off, thinking "_Gotta reach Namek..._"

Several hours later, the seven warriors of Earth had gathered in the bleachers, along with Tenrai and Daidiin, who had come to and healed everyone. "The changeling escaped," Ryditz stated, "And it would be dangerous to leave him be. So, I'm gonna go hunt for him." "You can't go alone. I'm in too," Haku said. "As am I," Drill added. "Me, too!" Sazot shouted. "Nah, three's enough. Besides, I've been pushing you hard lately, you need some time off," Ryditz replied, grinning. "Mm... alright..." Sazot sighed. Ryditz turned to face Haku and Drill, "Gentlemen, shall we?" And in a flash, they were gone.

**NEXT:** The Majin Cult!


	64. Majin Saga Intro

Long enough? The next Saga's fairly long too... And if the last few episodes seemed kinda familiar to the Cell Games... I'm sorry! But, this seemed the best way to wrap up Spawnot... Although this may not be the last time we see him... Regardless, The next saga may be kinda predictable as well... sigh... Anyway, as always, the PL Chart and preview...

**Galactic Games Saga**

**Team Ima**

_**Ima Ryditz**_

**Base Form:** 20,000

**Super Saiyan (Suppressed):** 270,000

**Super Saiyan (Slight Increase):** 300,000

**Super Saiyan (Full Power):** 400,000

**Ascended Saiyan:** 600,000

**Super Saiyan + Imabomb:** 750,000

_**Ima Sazot**_

**Base Form (Suppressed):** 6,500

**Base Form (Full Power):** 18,000

**Super Saiyan (Suppressed):** 185,000

**Super Saiyan (Full Power):** 360,000

**Super Saiyan 2:** 720,000

**Super Saiyan + Imabomb:** 750,000

_**Todomeda Kevito**_

**Base:** 21,000

**Great Elder's Unlock:** 210,000

_**Aura**_

**Base:** 17,500

**Great Elder's Unlock:** 175,000

**During Virus:** ? (Lethal vs. machinery, ineffective vs. organics)

**Team Wei**

_**Wei Diablowong**_

**Base Form:** 19,000

**Super Saiyan (Suppressed):** 100,000

**Super Saiyan:** 380,000

**Ascended Saiyan:** 570,000

_**Drill**_

**PL:** 250,000

_**Mei Haku**_

**Base Form:** 15,000

**Angel Form 1:** 175,000

**Angel Form 2:** 350,000

_**Daidiin**_

**PL:** 500

**Team Doom Rider**

_**Spawnot**_

**Base Power:** 50,000

**Hellfire Transformation (Supressed):** 400,000

**Hellfire Transformation (Full Power):** 500,000

**After Fusion with Bombseye:** 700,000

_**Necro**_

**PL:** 380,000

_**Blizzard**_

**1st Form:** 220,000

**2nd Form (Holding Back):** 280,000

**2nd Form:** 310,000

_**Bombseye**_

**PL:** 200,000

**Team Fujin**

_**Tenpa**_

**PL:** 4,000

_**Senara**_

**PL:** 6,100

**Team Kinzenian**

_**Zurgaal**_

**PL:** 270,000

_**Glacier**_

**PL:** 100,000

_**Chedda**_

**PL:** 50,000

_**Cotag**_

**PL:** 50,000

**Team Gyuuman**

_**Captain Epsilon**_

**PL:** 9,000

_**Alpha**_

**PL:** 4,000

_**Beta**_

**PL:** 6,000

_**Zeta**_

**PL:** 3,000

_**Pi-Omega**_

**PL:** 41,000

**NEXT TIME on Dragon Ball Quest...**

A wizard following a dark order as arrived on a quest to revive a dark god... And as our heroes are about to find out, their deadliest enemy was the one they trusted the most...

**Majin Saga...**

I am the one opponent you cannot defeat!


End file.
